New Love for Robin?
by Fuji-Kumori
Summary: What happens when Dick Grayson meets up with an old friend Includes my OC, 1st story. Involves things not for kids. Review so I can make it better. I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR CHILI'S.
1. Gotham Academy

Young Justice Fanfic teehee

My Character Profile

Real Name: Katherine Greely

Nickname: Kat

Personality: A nice, loyal, responsible, shy, and independent girl. A bit of a tomboy, she's not like other girls. Doesn't have many friends due to shyness. In honor roll classes when not home schooled.

Family: Owns a small Family owned and worked make up factory. Therefore, they're hardworking : When home schooled, she gets a chance to progress as fast as she wants, when she wants school. She never gets a grade lower than a B. When she wasn't home schooled, she had some best friends, but they all moved away. Some boys like her, but she never had a crush.

Chapter 1: Gotham Academy

Mrs. Greely: Kat, your father and I think you she should be with kids your age, and socialize. So, you will no longer be home schooled. You've been enrolled in Gotham Academy. We think it's best for you.

Katherine: But I like being home schooled! There is no other students to slow me down. Besides, you know I'm a shy girl, I won't be having much conversations anyway.

Mrs. Greely: I'm sorry, Katherine. It's too late, we enrolled you already, but your still in Honor Roll Classes! The bad news is that your still be kids….

Katherine: Teens.

Mrs. Greely: Right, teens your age. Even though your ahead of them. I've kept telling them your a year ahead in your studies. But you have to be with teens your age. So there is no turning. End of discussion.

Katherine: Okay L.

_*She readies her school supplies and packs it into her bag._

Mrs. Greely: Don't forget your laptop!

Katherine: Okay!

_*She packs her laptop and charger into a special case designed for her laptop._

_Next day._

Katherine: *sigh* December 14, my first day at Gotham Academy. I don't think anyone will remember me. I don't even think I remember anyone! Maybe it is good for me. _*She readies for school, and get's in the limo, and the driver drives her to school._

Driver: Call so I know when to pick you up.

Katherine: Okay, bye! *turns around to see the school* _thinks-I just hope it will be the school like before, that everyone pretty much ignored me. _*She starts headed toward the school*

Principal: So your Katherine Greely, right?

Katherine: *softly* Yes I am.

Principal: A shy girl, *looks at paper* so I see. You were home schooled for a couple of years. Am I right?

Katherine *nods*

Principal: But not for long. I'm a busy fellow, so I'm sorry I can't show you around. One of your classmates will show you around. Here is the School notebook, and your classes. *Hands her the book and paper* Do you have any questions?

Katherine: Am I allowed to use my laptop for my studies?

Principal: Why of course! Just let me give you a pass to let you. *Writes pass, and hands it to her*

Katherine: Thanks.

Principal: Let me call your "tour guide." *walks off to somebody, comes back* Katherine, he will show you around the school. Introduce yourself. Bye Katherine.

Katherine: Bye.

Person: Hi, I'm Richard John Grayson, you can call me Dick.

Katherine: I rather call you Richard. I'm Katherine Greely.

Richard: Alright. People usually call me Dick, but I guess it's alright. We have 40 minutes, I'll first show you to your classes, then the library the office, and finally the cafeteria. May I see your schedule?

Katherine: Sure, here. _I remember him, he was in my school, before I got home schooled. Guess I do remember someone. He doesn't seem to remember me. Wow, the years sure have passed, he's looks so different. I know one thing for sure! He is cute. Teehee_

Richard: Thank you.*_Surveys the schedule* _Hmm, homeroom is…..

*30 minutes later

Richard: So, that's all the places you need to know, for know. Guess I'll see later. See you in Math!

Katherine: Wait!

Richard: Yes?

Katherine: What do you mean see you in math?

Richard: We have the same math class at the same time.

Katherine: Okay, bye.

Richard: Bye. *Heads off to class*

Katherine: *blush* _I'm glad I'll get to see him again. *_Stops blushing, heads to class_*_

*Class time

Homeroom Teacher: Class, we have a new student today. Her name is ~Whispers across the room. Ooooh! Another girl. A girl, hope she's cute~ Katherine Greely. Be nice to her.

Katherine: *Walks in classroom, stands in front of the room* ~Whispers across room. She is cute. So, what shall we do with her?~

Homeroom Teacher: Katherine, you may sit anywhere.

Katherine: *Looks across room, spots empty seats with no one around, with a great view of outside, walks toward seat* ~Whispers across room. Hey! She's headed this way, maybe she'll sit next to me. Aaaaw, Lucky! She gets the best seat!~

Homeroom Teacher: Ok class, just do what we're supposed to do in the morning. *Walks toward Katherine, leans over* Katherine, what we usually do is review over our homework, since your new. I'll need you to do this survey, just hand it to me when your done. *Goes back to desk*

Katherine *Looks over the sheet, does it in 5 minutes* Easy. *Stands up, heads toward teacher, hands paper in*

Homeroom teacher: That was fast. Faster than any one in this class.

Katherine: Well I am a fast learner, and I was home schooled at my speed, which was quite fast. I'm supposed to be a grade ahead.

Homeroom Teacher: Wow. How about coming back here for recess, and we'll discuss your education.

Katherine: Okay. *_Heads back to seat*_

Boy classmate: *_turns around_* Hi Katherine. My name is Lucas. Since your new here, how 'bout me showing you around the school?

Katherine: No, Richard already did.

Lucas: Richard?

Katherine: Grayson.

Lucas: Ah, the math nerd.

Katherine: Hey, that's mean!

Lucas: Well after all. He is the Mathlete Honoree.

Katherine: What's that?

Lucas: I don't know. Guess you have to be really smart at math maybe.

Katherine: Okay, what's today's periods?

Lucas: Period 2,3,4,5, and 6.

Katherine: Thanks. _Looks like I have math first. *smiles*_

_*_Bell rings

Katherine: *_stands up, heads towards class*_

*Math class

Math Teacher: Class, we have a new student today. She's a bit shy, so try not to bother her much. Come in.

Katherine: *_Walks in*_

Richard: _So, Katherine finally is here._

Class: *_whispers* _She's cute. Hmm, I wonder what she's like.

Math teacher: Her name is Katherine Greely. Katherine, the only empty seat is next to Richard and Thunder. You will sit there.

Katherine: *_Walks toward seat, pulls out chair, sits down, puts things down.*_

Math Teacher: Katherine, you do have a laptop right? It's needed for our project we will start.

Katherine: _*nods*_

Math Teacher: Okay. Our project ties together with Science. This is because Science fair is coming up in 2 months. This will be 40% of your Honor Math and Honor Science grade. If you don't have Honor Science, it won't be part of your science grade. You will be working in groups, or by yourself if you want to. However, if you want a group, I will be choosing it.

Katherine: _My parents said it's better to socialize. If I'm in a group, I have no choice but to talk. Being in a group will be better for me._

Math Teacher: Raise your hand if you want to be in a group. *Everyone raises their hand* Hmmm, okay. Group 1, Thunder, Katherine, and Richard. Group 2.….

*After Everyone is with their group

Math Teacher: For this week, we will be working on our project, then you will have to meet up to work on it. No in class time.

Thunder: Sooo.

Katherine: _*softly* _Yeah?

Richard: Any ideas for our project?

Thunder: I don't know, but I think it should make our lives a whole lot easier!

Richard: By what? A robot?

Thunder: Maybe. Besides, what else could there be?

Richard: …

Katherine: *_softly* _Servant?

Thunder: A robot servant?

Richard: Yeah maybe. Any more ideas?

Thunder: Well I'm stumped.

Katherine: Same here.

Richard: So it's settled! Robot servant.

Thunder: So the first step is?

Katherine: Design or shape the robot so we can figure out how it would be assembled.

Thunder: Next?

Richard: Of course, figuring out the robot plans, and what it would do.

Katherine: Then figuring out the materials needed to build it. Gather the materials. Building and programming it. Experiments, while recording it. Finally, a presentation!

Thunder: Seems complicated. Question though.

Katherine and Richard: *_simultaneously* _What?

Thunder: What does this have to do with science?

Katherine: The experiments.

Thunder: Oh. So who will design it?

Katherine: Who ever is the best artist.

Richard: Which is?

Thunder: Not me.

Richard: I'm not so good.

Katherine: Guess I'll do it. Tell me what you want it to look like.

Richard: Your choice.

Thunder: Like a person.

Katherine: Okay. *_Pulls out a paper, starts drawing a girl*_

Thunder: So Richard.

Richard: Hmmm?

Thunder: Forget it.

Richard: Alright.

Katherine: Finished. *_Shows picture_*

Thunder: You sure we'll be able to make that. But by the way, wonderful drawing.

Katherine: Your right, and thank you.

Richard: How about something simple?

Katherine: Like a duck?

Richard and Thunder: _*unconvinced voice_* Sure, why not?

Katherine: _*Looks at watch* _Math is over in 10 minutes. How will we be able to contact each other?

Thunder: Phone number?

Richard: Sure.

Group 1: *_Hands number to team mates*_

Katherine: We all agree that we will call each other _just _for the project, right?

Richard and Thunder: Yes.

Katherine: So, planning the robot. I'll draw out the plans. I'll call if I need help alright?

*For the rest of the day, it seemed quite fast for her


	2. The Mission

Chapter 2:

*At Wayne Manor

Alfred: Welcome back Master Dick. Shall I get you anything?

Richard: No thanks Alfred. Where's Bruce?

Alfred: *_whispers* _In the Bat cave.

Richard: Can you tell him that I'm back, and if there's any _*whispers_* missions *_normal* _to do?

Alfred: Of course. *Leaves*

Richard: Thanks Alfred! _*Heads to room, puts stuff down, changes, heads toward living room with homework*_

Alfred: *_Comes into living room* *Whispers* _Robin has to meet up with his team at Mount. Justice. Head to the bat cave. Batman is waiting for him there. _*Leaves*_

Richard:_*Walks toward Bruce's study, activates switch, slides down pole, and hops in bat mobile, and falls asleep*_

*Drive toward Mount. Justice

Batman A.K.A. Bruce Wayne: Wake Robin, we're here.

Richard A.K.A. Robin: *_Meets up with team mates*_

*While at Wayne Manor

*Phone rings

Alfred: *_Walks toward phone, picks up receiver, and hold up to ear* _Wayne Manor. Alfred the butler speaking.

Katherine: Hi this is Katherine, Richard Grayson's Math classmate. Is Richard there? I need help with our Science project.

Alfred: He is not in the house at this moment. He is with Mr. Wayne.

Katherine: Oh, okay. Do you know when he'll get back?

Alfred: Probably not until later.

Katherine: Alright, I'll call back later. Bye Alfred.

Alfred: Goodbye.

*Call ends

*Katherine's house

Katherine: Hmmm. He doesn't seem to be home. I'll call Thunder.

*At Mount. Justice

Bruce A.K.A. Batman: Got it?

Team: Yes. _*Heads toward Megan's (M'gann M'orzz) ship*_

Wally A.K.A. Kid Flash: Robin. Why'd you and Batman get here so late?

Robin: We are just regular people. I just came from school.

Kid Flash: Yeah? I just came from school too, and I got here before you.

Robin: But you don't live as far as I do.

Kid Flash: Oh Yeah? Where?

Robin: I can't say. It would probably give out my identity.

Kid Flash: How? I barely even know anyone outside of Centeral City!

Robin: Still. I can't say.

*The ship

Robin: _I hope this will be quick, I might get a call from Katherine _Do you know if this will be fast, because I kinda need to work on something for school.

Artemis: You know Robin, we're on a mission, we can never know how long it will be. Besides what's so important that you need the mission to be fast?

Robin: My Science Project.

Kid Flash: Oooh, a science project! Big deal.

Robin: Huge deal! It's 40% of my math and science semester grade!

Megan: Whoa! Why is it that much?

Robin: I'm in an advanced class. We're expected to be a lot smarter than the average students.

Artemis: So what is this science project of yours?

Robin: I'm in a group with 2 other people, and…

Kid Flash: Wait a minute, your in a group? Why can't they just do it?

Robin: Yes I am and I also need to participate, or I won't get the grade. As I was saying. I'm in a group with 2 other people, and our Science project is for the Science Fair. We only have 2 months…

Artemis: You have 2 months! You don't need to be in a hurry.

Robin: Just listen. We only have 2 months to make the project decided on. A robot. There is lots of things to do just to make it! Not to mention that we also have to do experiments, and make a presentation board. We all have to meet up here and there.

Kid Flash: A robot? Seriously? How come you couldn't have done something else? Like a volcano?

Robin: *_loud_* A volcano? That's been done a ton of times! Besides, you can't judge me! It's _my_ science project. _Not_ yours.

Kid Flash: *_loud_* But who gives _you_ the right to yell at your elders!

Robin: Now all of a sudden your at a greater age than me? Your just a…

Aqualad A.K.A Kaldur: Enough you 2. We shouldn't be fighting, we're teammates, friends.

Superboy:…

Kid Flash and Robin: Right, sorry.

Robin: What's our mission again? I was distracted.

Megan: Really? This isn't like you at all.

Robin: Yeah, I know. Batman would be disappointed at me.

Artemis: Apparently, there's some villains invading Gotham City.

Robin: *_yells_* WHAT?

Superboy: Dude, I'm sitting right here, with super hearing.

Robin: Sorry, Superboy. What kind of villains?

Artemis: There's Mr. Freeze

Kid Flash: Catwoman

Megan: Joker

Aqualad: Musical Meister

Superboy: Penguin

Artemis: Riddler

Kid Flash: Finally, Mad Hatter

Robin: Them?

Megan: Yes, why?

Robin: Me and Batman took care of them easily.

Superboy: Yeah, but not in a group.

Artemis: Superboy is right. They teamed, they're now working together.

Robin: Really? 'Cause last time we fought them, they were one by one.

*The rest of the ride was silent

*The team finally arrived at Gotham City, during 6:00

Aqualad: Alright team, split up. Robin, you're with me. We have to check the upper neighborhood.

Robin: The rich neighborhood?

Aqualad: Correct, first, Wayne Manor.

Robin: _*shocked expression* Wayne manor? ALFRED! Hope he's okay. _We have to hurry! Let's go. *_Rushes_*

Aqualad: _What is up with Robin? *Chases after Robin*_

* At Wayne Manor

*Robin and Aqualad barge in

Robin: Search the house, see if everyone's okay.

*Robin and Aqualad split up

Robin: *_yells_* Hey! Is anyone there?

Alfred: What are you doing here master robin?

Robin: Alfred! Are you alright?

Alfred: Of course. Except that some villains passed the house.

Robin: Okay, thanks Alfred, see you later. *_communicator_* Aqualad, everyone's is here. Only the butler is here, meet you outside.

Aqualad: Alright

*Robin and Aqualad meet up outside

*Robin and Aqualad search houses with everyone safe until Katherine's house

Aqualad: Last house, come on.

*Robin and Aqualad head inside

Mrs. Greely: Robin I'm glad you're here! With?

Aqualad: Aqualad.

Mrs. Greely: With Aqualad. Mr. Freeze came in here and took my daughter, Katherine! Please get her back safely.

Robin: _Katherine! No, it can't be the same one. I hope it isn't. _We will, we promise. Come on Aqualad.

*Robin and Aqualad head outside

Robin: *_Communicator_* Team, come in! Team!

Team: What is it Robin?

Robin: Someone named Katherine has been kidnapped! Let's meet up with the commissioner. Go to town hall, and ask for Commissioner Gordon.

Team: Right!

*Team meets up with Commissioner Gordon

Commissioner Gordon: Robin, boy wonder! Are we glad to see you!

Chief O'Hara: With? Where's Batman?

Megan: M'gann, you can call me Megan.

Artemis: Artemis.

Superboy: Superboy.

Aqualad: Aqualad.

Kid Flash: Kid Flash.

Commissioner Gordon: Right. There's been certain kidnappings. I want you to find out what happened, and bring them back to their homes safely.

Team: Right!

Aqualad: Let's go.

*Team split's up to look around the city

Robin: _Maybe I can get some data from the Batcave *Heads to the bat cave, via secret entrance_

*While at villain hideout

Joker: Way to go Riddler! No one will ever find us in the Ice Cream Factory, of the outskirts of Gotham City!

Riddler: Of course! Aren't I a genius! *_laughs_*

Mr. Freeze: *_In a Freezer, with door open_* Which is perfect for me, since I need to be kept cool.

Musical Meister: Which is also good, since the Ice Creamer maker still works with Fresh Ingredients! Which means, we all get Ice Cream!

Catwoman: Me-ow! This is delicious!

Mad Hatter: I'll make sure our prisoners are still secured. *_Walks into hidden room. Revealing Katherine, Thunder and Lucas. Looks at them_* Good. You kids stay there, while we send the ransoms. If they don't send, well, you don't wanna know. *_laughs evilly, and leaves*_


	3. Villain's Hideout

Chapter 3: Villain's Hideout

Aqualad: *_communicator_ Team, I think we should get the Justice League help.

Team: Agreed.

*Robin arrives at the Batcave, and starts searching up the recent kidnappings, and villain team up

Robin: Hmm. According to the bat computer. The people who were kidnapped, were Lucas, Thunder and Katherine. There parent's are rich, so they could demand a huge ransom! So, any info on their group? *_Types_* Looks like they've formed yesterday. Leader, is… *_loud_* Mr. Freeze! Any place that's kept cold. Hmmm. *_Searches_* Ice Cream Factories, Ice Rinks, and any other frozen food companies. But, looks like it's only Ice Cream Factories that are recently abandoned. And the only one is at, *_yells_* the out skirts of Gotham City!

*While

Aqualad: *_Communicator _Come in Justice League.

Batman: What is it Aqualad?

Aqualad: We need the Justice League's help. There has been recent kidnappings of certain people. We can't figure out….

Robin: *Communicator *_yells _I've figured it out! *_normal _The people who were kidnapped were Katherine, Thunder and Lucas, kids of rich parents. They all go to Gotham Academy. The villain's hideout is at the Ice Cream factory at the outskirts of Gotham City.

Batman: Good job Robin. Now, you know what to do.

Robin: Right. Team meet me there.

Team: Alright. *Starts heading to factory

*At factory

Robin: Okay, I think we should all split up and enter different ways to surround them.

Aqualad: I agree. Split up.

*Team splits up and enters different passage ways into the building

Robin: _I have to find Katherine, Thunder, and Lucas. The rest of the team can handle it. _

*While Robin looks for them, the team handles the VillainsRobin: _Is that, Katherine I hear? Maybe if I follow her voice, I'll find them *Searches* I found them!_ Don't worry, I'll get you all out in no time! *_Removes ropes around all of them.*_

Katherine: Wow! Your Robin the boy wonder. Thanks for saving us.

Robin: It was no problem. Now all of you, get home safely.

Katherine: Okay. *_Leaves_*

Thunder and Lucas: Alright, see yah! *_leaves_*

Robin: *_Joins in fight*_

Joker: Aaaah. Robin, the boy wonder is finally here. Get him.

*All villains go after Robin

Robin: _What? Why are they after me? *Tries to fight them, but fails_

Mad Hatter: Good we got him, now all we need is Batman. *_Throws smoke bomb, and escapes with others, including Robin*_

Team: *_coughs_*

*Smoke Clears

Aqualad: Where's Robin? Where'd they go?

Thunder: *_Steps in_* Robin? The villains got him. They went up in a helicopter. But they went to far up for me to see. The others went home.

Megan: Thanks for your help!

Thunder: No problem. *_Leaves*_

Kid Flash: Batman is _not_ going to like this. But I'm not the one who is going to tell him. _*Everyone stares at Aqualad*_

Aqualad: *_sighs_* As leader of this team, it's part of my duty. *_Communicator _Batman. We've got good and bad news.

Batman: *_Communicator _Good news first.

Aqualad: *_Communicator _Mission was successful, and they are safe.

Batman: *_Communicator _Bad news?

Aqualad: *_Communicator_ The villains escaped.

Batman: *_Communicator_ That's it?

Aqualad: *_Communicator_ No. They, umm, uuh

Batman: *_Communicator_ They what, Aqualad?

Aqualad:*_Communicator _They got Robin.

Batman: *_Communicator *loud and serious_* How can you let this happen.

Aqualad: *_Communicator _They…

Batman: *_Communicator *loud and serious*_ You're their leader. You have to get him back. *_yells_* Now!

Kid Flash: So?

Aqualad: Let's just say, he wasn't too happy about. He said we have to get him back now.

Artemis: But it's almost midnight! And I have school tomorrow.

Kid Flash: Me too.

Super Boy: Me and Megan do it.

Aqualad: Still.

Team:_ What do we do?_

_*_At Commissioner Gordon's Office

Commissioner Gordon: *_phone _Hello? Who is this? Joker! What? Or else what? You fiend! *_sigh_* Where will he meet you? You have my word. *Hangs up, gets up, lifts glass, picks up receiver, holds to ear, and pushes red button* Batman?

Alfred: He's not here right now.

Commissioner Gordon: What? Is there any way of contacting him?

Alfred: No. I'm sorry.

Commissioner Gordon: No, I'm sorry. Bye.

Alfred: Bye.

Commissioner Gordon: Chief O'Hara. We have to contact him, the old fashion way.

Chief O'Hara: Right let's go. *_Both head to light, and activate the Bat signal_

Commissioner Gordon: Let's just hope he doesn't get here when it's too late.

Chief O'Hara: Right

*At the Factory

Super Boy: Look. *_Points_*

Team: *_Looks_*

Aqualad: The Batman's sign. Let's go.

*Everyone follows Aqualad


	4. Villain

Chapter 4: Villain's Revenge

Catwoman: This is just _purr_-fect.

Joker: Just delicious!

Musical Meister: Music to my ears!

Penguin: Plan's going great!

Riddler: It's riddle-me fantastic!

Mr. Freeze: To great for words!

Mad Hatter: Excellent! Hat's off to you Joker!

Joker: Your all to kind. By midnight, we'll have batman _and_ the boy blunder.

*All villains laugh

Robin: _Gee, memories. It was way better when they worked individually. They're actually making progress. If Batman doesn't get here on time. What will they do with me? I have a school project to do! They'll wonder where I am, and start asking Bruce questions. Then they'll blow our cover! Which won't matter for me. 'Cause I'll be gone by then._

*At 12 O'clock

Joker: I thought Batman cared about is little Robin. Guess not. It's midnight. It's an end for him. *_Walks toward switch, and activates it_* *To Robin* Sorry little boy. Guess this is the end for you.

Robin: What?

Joker: That's right. Batman didn't come to save you.

*Minute later

Batman:*_Bashes through door_* Robin!

Mr. Freeze: Your too late Batman, or should I say, Bruce?

Batman: What happened?

Catwoman: Let's just say, a cat got to the bird first, and he'll live with his parents earlier than you think.

Batman: No!

Joker: In there. *_Points to pit*_

Batman: *_Runs to pit, looks down, sees Robin* *Yells* _Robin, no! This can't be! No! Robin! Robin!

Robin: *Softly* Bruce! *_Sees a faint picture of his team, in their civvies* _

Wally: Robin!

Superboy: Just do it already.

Artemis: _*Slaps Robin*_

Robin: *_Opens eyes wider_* Ow! I was awake you know!

Superboy: Told you it would work.

Artemis: Sorry.


	5. Dream to Reality

Chapter 5: Dream to Reality

Robin: Where am I?

Wally: On the couch, in Mount. Justice.

Robin:*mutters* So it was just a dream. Good, so they didn't find out.

Megan: Who didn't find out what?

Robin: Oh, nothing.

Wally: Who's Lucas, Thunder, Katherine and Bruce?

Robin: No one I know.

Artemis: Bruce is a very rich man in Gotham City, *_To robin_* maybe that's why he was in your dream.

Wally: Come on, Mr. Dark Shades! We have a full 2 weeks to have fun! Let's get to it!

Robin: Wait, what?

Artemis: He didn't tell you?

Robin: Tell me what?

Kaldur: We have 2 weeks to ourselves, and whatever mission comes up, the Justice League will handle it.

Robin: Oh.

Wally: So you now know. So lets go! Jump in your civvies, and lets go!

Robin: Alright.

*Later, when Robin is dressed with his black jacket, green hoodie, dark blue pants, and dark glasses

Wally: So in public, what should we call you, Mr. Dark Shades?

Robin A.K.A. (With his team)Mr. Dark Shades: Uuuh, sure.

Wally: I hear there's a carnival at Gotham City. Let's go there.

Mr. Dark Shades: Uuuh. Gotham City?

Wally: Why? What's wrong?

Mr. Dark Shades: Oh, nothing.

Wally: To Goth… Wait, you have your suit in your backpack, right?

Mr. Dark Shades: Yes, why?

Wally: Just in case. Now, to Gotham City!

*Wally, "Mr. Dark Shades," Megan(Earth form), and Superboy ride a cab to Gotham City

Megan: So this is what Gotham City looks during the day.

Mr. Dark Shades: So Connor, why'd you come? You're more independent.

Superboy A.K.A. Connor Kent: Megan said it's better for me to observe ho humans act, so I can fit in better. What about you? Don't you have a project to do?

Mr. Dark Shades: You got me there. Wait a minute! How do you know?

Connor: You were muttering in your sleep. *_smirk_*

Mr. Dark Shades: Hey! That's not funny.

*_They all walk to the carnival, near Gotham Academy_

Mr. Dark Shades: Where exactly, is the carnival?

Megan: Near and in Gotham Academy. It's going to be so exciting

Connor: I wonder if the award cabinet is still broken.

Wally: Never thought about that.

Mr. Dark Shade: *_Sarcastically_* Gee. I wonder why.

Wally: Shut it shades!

Mr. Dark Shades: *_laughs_*

Megan: We're here!

Mr. Dark Shades: _Already? That was fast. I hope no one recognizes me, or I'm in trouble, very deep._

Thunder: Hey, something about you seems familiar.

Mr. Dark Shades:*_gulp_* _uh oh_ Who, me?

Thunder: Yeah you.

Mr. Dark Shades: How?

Thunder: Nah, never mind. Love the outfit dude! *_Leaves_*

Mr. Dark Shades: _That was close._ So what are we doing first?

Megan: Let's check out their art!

Mr. Dark Shades: Are you sure we can?

Megan: Of course! They'll let us in, all we have to do is sign in and…Oh, wait. You can' go in without revealing your secret identity.

Mr. Dark Shades: Oh well, I'll just hang here, until all of you get out.

Superboy: Well, I'm not going.

Mr. Dark Shades: Then we can stick together Connor.

Superboy: Guess that's okay

Wally: Guess its just you and me. *_smiles_*

*_Megan and Wally enter the school_

*It was silent for a few minutes

Superboy: So, why'd you hesitate to answer, "Mr. Dark Shades"?

Mr. Dark Shades: I thought people would recognize me, and hen saying my name to blow my cover. It's not like I don't trust you or anything. I'm just obeying orders.

Superboy: Oh.

*At Katherine's house

Katherine: This is so hard without any help! I should try calling them again. *_Dials Richard's number, picks up receiver, and holds to ear*_ Hello, Is Richard home yet?

Alfred: I'm sorry, he's not home yet. Please call again later.

Katherine: Okay, bye.

Alfred: Bye.

Katherine: *_Hangs up, and sighs* Guess I'll just play games, good thing I finished my other homework while I waited to call again.*Plays Phit Droid 2 on phone_*

*At carnival

Mr. Dark Shades: _What am I doing here? I should be at home doing homework, or helping out _

Wally: That was some great art! *_Get's closer and whispers_* There some art about us, and it's painted fantastically! It's by Richard Grayson. *_Normal_* That guy can paint!

Mr. Dark Shades: _*Sweats nervously* Oh shoot, I didn't know that they would put it up! Good thing they didn't notice anything suspicious._

Wally: Hey, you okay Ro-o... Mr. Dark Shades?

Mr. Dark Shades: Yeah.

Wally: Looks like you need a cold drink, so let's go. While we're at it, let's get something to eat!

Superboy: Humph. Wally, always thinking about food.

Wally: Hey! I do not!

Mr. Dark Shades: Hey, how long will we be here? I have something to do.

Wally: We won't be long. Besides you have to hang around us too, we're you're your friends too.

Mr. Dark Shades: I wasn't talking about my other friends. I was talking about something.

Megan: Your Science Project?

Mr. Dark Shades: I said that too?

Megan: Of course. You also said something about some villains teaming up. Who were they?

Mr. Dark Shades: Just villains here in Gotham.

Wally: What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!

*_Mr. Dark Shades, Megan and Connor follow Wally_

Wally: What are you 3 in the mood for?

Mr. Dark Shades: Sandwich is fine.

Connor: Eh, anything.

Megan: Hmm, sandwich.

Wally: What's with you people and sandwiches? So, *_Does air quotations_* "Mr. Dark Shades," what kind of drink would you like?

Mr. Dark Shades: Water is good.

Wally: Seriously? Water. Too bad, your having a soda!

Mr. Dark Shades: *_yells_* No!

*_People stare_

Wally: You just had to have water.

Mr. Dark Shades: Hey, soda isn't good for you. Tryin' to stay fit here.

Wally: I don't think a sandwich isn't good for you either.

Mr. Dark Shades: Depends on what kind.

*_People stop staring, and people whisper things like what a weirdo, the guy with the dark shades is so cute, and yeesh, an abnormal teen there._

Mr. Dark Shades: People can be so cruel these days.

Wally: Yeah, an they don't even realize you're their classmate!

Mr. Dark Shades: I don't think you've noticed but, I'm trying to keep a low profile here!

Wally: Yeesh, alright. Calm down.

Mr. Dark Shades: So, who's paying?

Wally: Me! *_To Megan_* Aren't I so generous?

Megan: Uuuh, sure.

Mr. Dark Shades: You sure? I can pay for it.

Wally: Yes I'm sure, and I'm willing to pay. So you 3 are having a sandwich?

*_3 of them, nod_

Wally: Drinks?

Megan: Water.

Connor: Same here.

Wally: Man you people are so plain! Why not what I'm having?

Connor: Which is?

Wally: Uuuh, I'll see when I get there.

Megan: I'll stick with the sandwich and water.

Connor: Yeah.

Wally: Alright, come on Mr. Dark Shades, your gonna help me.

Mr. Dark Shades: Why me?

Wally: Just cuz. Let's go. *_Walks toward cafe*_

Mr. Dark Shades: Okay. *_Follows Wally*_

Wally: 3 sandwiches, 1 5, 3 water, and a soda.

Cashier: What kind of sandwich? And how many ounces for the drinks?

Wally: Uuum. *_Looks at Mr. Dark Shades*_

Mr. Dark Shades: *_Holds up 4 fingers, and smiles*_

Wally: 4.

Cashier: Incase you didn't know, there is no 4. _What an idiot._

Mr. Dark Shades: *_Bursts out laughing*_

Wally: Dude! Not funny! *_To cashier_* Ham and cheese, and regular.

Cashier: Okay, that would be $23.59.

Wally: Hands cash. *_Stares furiously at Mr. dark shades, while collecting change* _You're so gonna get later.

Mr. Shades: *_Smiles trying to hold back laughter_*

Cashier: Here it is. *_Hands food and drinks*_

*_Wally and Mr. Dark Shades hold it and walk back to Connor and Megan_

Wally: Why'd you have to do that? Now he thinks I'm an idiot!

Mr. Dark Shades: Ever hear of a joke?

Wally: You are so cruel! *_He said when they're with their friends*_

Megan: What happened?

Wally: I looked at him for what kind of sandwich, he held 4 fingers up, and I said 4. Turns out there was no 4. The guy thought I was an idiot!

Megan: Ro.. Mr. Dark Shades! That's mean.

Mr. Dark Shades: It's called a joke! Or a prank. *_smiles_*


	6. Art Competition

Chapter 6: Art Competition

Wally: So, what next?

Mr. Dark Shades: I don't know about you 3, but I'm going home.

Wally: Oh no you don't. *_Tugs on hood*_

Mr. Dark Shades: Uuugh. I got homework to do. It's 3:26 already!

Wally: Only up until 4, I promise.

Mr. Dark Shades: Alright. *_sighs_*

Wally: Yes! So, where do you 3 wanna go?

Mr. Dark Shades: Home.

Wally: Besides that.

Megan: Let's do an art competition!

Wally: There's one here?

Megan: Of course, follow me!

_*Mr. Dark Shades, Connor and Wally follow Megan to the Art competition_

Megan: Come on! Let's join in.

Mr. Dark Shades: I'd rather not.

Connor: Same here.

Megan: Come on Connor, some people thin art or competitions are fun!

Connor: Fun?

Mr. Dark Shades: Enjoyment.

Connor: I guess I'll give it a try.

Megan: Wally?

Wally: Anything you want me to do beautiful.

Megan: Okay. Mr. Dark Shades come on. Don't you want to have fun?

Mr. Dark Shades: It's not that, they might ask for my name.

Megan: They won't, see? *_Points to sign*_

*Sign show: No sign-ins needed

Mr. Dark Shades: Well I guess I could.

Megan: Hooray! Let's go! They need 4 more people. *_To judge* _We would like to participate.

Judge: Alright, just $5 to enter, each person. _Wow, those 3 don't look like they like painting, especially he one with the dark glasses and the one with the black shirt._

Megan: *_Hands in $20 to judge*_

Judge: Just go to a free easel.

_*The 4 go to a free easel_

Judge: Okay painters you've got 20 minutes to pain something , no stealing actual paintings. And, GO!

_*Painters start painting_

Wally: *_Starts painting a thanksgiving dinner table*_

Connor: *_Paints the city during the night*_

Megan: *Pai_nts a field of flowers*_

Mr. Dark Shades: _*Paints a beach during the sunset, with two people close together, having a picnic, and smiles*_

*20 minutes pass

Judge: Okay! Painters stop painting! Now it's time for us to judge the 3 best paintings out of 10! The 1st place winner might get a chance to get their painting hung up in the Gotham Museum for 1 month. *_Judges paintings until Wally's_* Interesting painting of Thanks giving. Which was last month, but your strokes are good. *_Go's to Connor's painting_* That is a fantastic painting, would've been better if there was more life-like details. *_Go's to Megan's painting* _I can't really see any flowers, but the sky is good. _*Go's to Mr. Dark Shades' Painting* _Last but not least, maybe. *Looks at painting* Wow. Those textures, it's like it's real! You can't even see the paint strokes, it's like a picture. Excellent gradient colors! It's like a pro artist painting. Tell me, what is the name of your painting?

Mr. Dark Shades: Lovers on sunset beach.

Judge: Kinda a girly dude, but okay!

Mr. Dark Shades: _That was mean._

*5 minutes later

Judge: After long thought, I have decided the winners! In 3rd place is, *_Walks over to Connor_* What is your name?

Connor: Connor Kent.

Judge: Connor Kent! In 2nd place, *_Walks to random person.* _Your name?

Person: Janny Crest.

Judge: Janny Crest! In 1st place is, *Walks in Mr. Dark Shades' direction*

Mr. Dark Shades: *_gulp* I hope he isn't walking over to me._

Judge: *_Walks to Mr. Dark Shades_* What is your name?

Mr. Dark Shades: Is my name really necessary? Can't I say my nickname?

Judge: We prefer your real name, but okay! If you don't want people to know you painted it, it's fine with me.

Mr. Dark Shades: Okay! My nickname is Mr. Dark Shades.

Judge: Seriously, that's your nickname?

Mr. Dark Shades: Yes.

Judge: Okay. _*To crowd* _Mr. Dark Shades! It's just his nickname.

Crowd: *_Cheers*_

Judge: Winners come with me, and bring your paintings.

*Winners follow with their paintings

Wally: I can't believe Connor and Mr. Dark Shades won, but not me!

Megan: Just be happy for them.

Judge: All three of you get your paintings in the museum! Connor, you won a free buffet dinner for 6 people, to Gotham Dinner Hall! You sir, are very lucky. Janny, you won a $150 gift card to spend at Gotham mall. Mr. Dark Shades, you won a my touch 3g slide! Here are your prizes. *_Hands prizes to them_* Each of you write on here *hands paper and pencil* to say the name of your painting, your name, and a description.

*_The 3 write, and hands it in_

*_Connor and Mr. Dark Shades walk to their friends_

Connor: What is Gotham Dinner Hall?

Mr. Dark Shades: What? I can't believe! Gotham Dinner Hall is where the richest people eat! Their food is delicious!

Connor: *_He said, when they were with their friends_* How do you know?

Mr. Dark Shades: Uuuh. A friend treated me there.

Wally: So, who is this "friend" your talking about?

Mr. Dark Shades: Uuum, *looks at watch* oh would you look at the time! It's 4 O'clock already, it's time for me to go. *_Rushes off*_

Wally: That was odd.


	7. Plans

Chapter 7: Plans

Alfred: I'm sorry, but he's…

Richard: *_Walks in*_

Alfred: He just walk in, I shall call him for you. *_Puts receiver down gently_* Master Dick, a girl named Katherine is on the phone for you. *_Leaves*_

Richard: Thank you Alfred. *_Picks up receiver and holds to ear* _Hello?

Katherine: Richard? Where were you? I was trying to call you all afternoon! I need help with the robot plans. The group needs to meet up together, on Friday?

Richard: *_Smiles_* Sure.

Katherine: But we also need a Robot planner's help.

Richard: Okay. I'm pretty sure I can ask Bruce if he can get someone for us. But I'll call Thunder if Friday is good. I'll call back. Bye.

Katherine: Bye.

Richard: *_Hangs up and dials Thunder's number* _

Thunder: Yo! What's up?

Richard: Thunder, the group needs to meet up. Is this Friday good?

Thunder: Sure!

Richard: Okay, I'll call back to tell you where and when. *Hangs up* Bruce?

Bruce: _*Walks in_* Yes Dick?

Richard: I'm not sure if I'm asking much, but can you get an appointment on Friday, with Robot planner? My group and I need help.

Bruce: Oh sure. What time?

Richard: 3:30.

Bruce: Okay, let me make the call. Wait here. *Leaves*

Richard: Thanks!

*Few minutes later

Bruce: Okay, appointment's all set. You are set to meet up at Robot's Paradise company, on Friday, at 3:30.

Richard: Thanks Bruce.

Bruce: Your welcome Dick. If you need me, I'll be down in the Batcave. *_Leaves_*

_*Richard calls up Katherine and Thunder to meet up at Robot's Paradise, on Friday, at 3:30_

Richard: _I better start working on my homework it's 4:05 already. *Grabs homework, sits on couch and starts working*_

*At Katherine's House

Person: Hey, Kat.

Katherine: Yes Ryan?

Ryan(Brother): Mom's asking what you want for dinner.

Katherine: Well, _I_ want shrimp, you can have something else.

Ryan: Okay. _*Leaves room*_

*At 6 O'clock

Ryan: Kat, come eat now. It's Shrimp. *_Leaves_*

Kat: Okay. *_Leaves_*

*At Richard's house

Richard: _Finally done._

Alfred: Master Dick, it is time for dinner.

Richard: Okay Alfred, let me put my things away first.

Alfred: Alright. *_Leaves_*

Richard: *_Picks stuff up and walks to room*_

*At Dinner

Alfred: For dinner, we have 3 courses the appetizer, entrée, and dessert.

Richard: Alfred, will Bruce be eating dinner now?

Alfred: Bruce and I have already eaten.

Richard: If this is all for me, you didn't have to do this. I'm okay if it's just the entrée.

Alfred: It's part of my job, I have to do it.

Richard: Alright, if you say so.

*Next day at school

*The halls

Katherine: *Walking through the halls

Cheerleader 1: Hey you!

Katherine: Me?

Cheerleader 1: Yes you, come.

Katherine: *Walks toward cheerleader 1* Yes?

Cheerleader: I know it's late in the year, but we thought you'd be perfect to be a cheerleader, for next year anyway.

Katherine: No thanks, it's just not me. I'm a quiet person.

Cheerleader 1: Hey, you've got the looks. Cheerleaders _always_ have the looks. Like us. *_smiles_*

Katherine: I don't know.

Cheerleader 1: Just try, please.

Katherine: Okay. When, and where?

Cheerleader 1: Today after school, at the school's gym. The cheerleaders are the only ones there today.

Katherine: Alright, I'll be there. Now I have to go. *_Walks to homeroom*_

Cheerleader 1: Okay, I'll see you there. Bye. Come one girls.

*Cheerleaders walks off

Cheerleader 2: Alright, we're gonna have a new cheerleader with us!

Cheerleader 1: Maybe. If she passes.

Cheerleader 3: Maybe? She looks like us! Gorgeous!

Cheerleader 1: I know, I know. We just need to make sure she's good enough to be one of us.

Cheerleader 4: Right. What if she's right?

Cheerleader 1: Then we introduce her to our "team."

Cheerleader 2: If she's not it?

Cheerleader 1: Then we keep looking. Like _they_ said, flexibility, intelligence and brawns. We need at least 2 each except for the intelligence.

Cheerleaders 4: That's why you're the leader.

Cheerleaders 1: *_chuckles_* Yup.

*Katherine's Homeroom

Katherine: *Gets up and leaves to Science*

Artemis: See yah. *_Gets up and leaves_*

Katherine: _Science is up first. I wonder who I'll meet up with._

*At Science

Katherine_: *Walks up to Science Teacher_* Hi I'm Katherine Greely. I just came yesterday.

Science Teacher: I've heard of you. You're the daughter of Jordan and Lauren Greely. The 2nd richest people in Gotham. Next to Bruce Wayne of course.

Katherine: Correct.

Science Teacher: There's only 1 seat left, next to Richard Grayson. You will sit there.

Student: Hey Ms. Yani.

Ms. Yani: What's up?

Katherine: Okay. *_Heads to seat and sits down_*

Richard: Hey Katherine. *_Smiles_* Fancy meeting you here. Looks like we're in the same Science class.

Katherine: Yeah. *_Smiles_*

*Bell rings

Ms. Yani: As you guys heard, yesterday from your math teachers. You all have a Science project to do. If there is anyone in your group here, meet up with them and work on your project. But you only have 10 minutes, because we will be going to an assembly with the 4-core teachers including the classes. Of course.

Richard: Well come on. You heard her, let's work on the project.

Katherine: K.

Richard: So, what should we work on?

Katherine: The table for our experiment later on?

Richard: Nah, to early. How about starting on the plans?

Katherine: Sure, but it would be hard. Here's the outline. *_Puts paper out*_

Richard: Hmm. Pretty sure your right. How about we start listing down on what we need for it to do?

Katherine: Sure! We should be able to do that. *_Grabs laptop*_

Richard: For a second there, I thought you would grab another piece of paper. Considering we use our laptops for work.

Katherine: Yeah, I forgot about that. *_Starts up laptop*_

Richard: *_Sees desktop background_* Is that all your friends?

Katherine: *_Stops smiling_* _Oh no, maybe he saw his picture with me. *Quickly opens up writing document*_ Yes.

Richard: How come I don't see you with them?

Katherine: 'Cuz, they all moved.

Richard: Sorry I brought it up.

Katherine: No it's all right. I'm pretty sure I found one of my friends from before.

Richard: Really? Then why don't you hang out with your friend?

Katherine: That's because I'm pretty sure he forgot about me. It's been a very long time since we hung out with each other, or even talked as friends.

Richard: Must be pretty hard. It's like losing a friend.

Katherine: *_Stares_*

Richard: Sorry.

Katherine: Can we work on our project? We only have 5 minutes left.

Richard: Okay. So how should it move, with wheels or like us?

Katherine: Like ducks. *_types_*

Science teacher: Okay put everything away. 2 minutes 'till we leave.

Richard: That was fast.

Katherine: I agree. *_Saves and closes document_*

Richard: What are the names of your friends?

Katherine: *_Turns off computer and puts stuff away_* It won't matter if I told you. You wouldn't know them anyway. *_Sad face* _

Richard: _I shouldn't have mentioned that. I wonder who she's talking about. Who are her friends?_

Ms. Yani: Ok grab your stuff and lets go everyone.


	8. Assembly

_Chapter 8: Assembly_

_*At Assembly_

_Ms. Yani: We will be sitting at these 2 tables only._

_Katherine: *Sits down away from everyone else*_

Richard: Hey. Do you mind if I sit here?

Katherine: *Shakes head* Sit if you want to.

Richard: Cool. *_Sits next to Katherine and smiles at her*_

Katherine: *_Smiles back_*

Ms. Yani: Your all probably wondering what the assembly is about. Well the assembly is about the Outstanding Students. So let's start math first.

Math Teacher: Okay, first up I would like to thank Richard Grayson again. For winning us the Mathlete competition. Thank You Richard Grayson.

Richard: *_Smiles_*

Math Teacher: Which is why I'm giving him my Outstanding Student Award. Richard Grayson, come on up here!

Richard: *Stands up and walks over* Thank you Ms. Winnie.

Ms. Winnie: Your Welcome.

Ms. Yani: My outstanding student is one of my favorites. Kinda irritating 'cuz asks to much questions. So, Thunder G'wanna come on up!

Thunder: Yeah! Like my best bro! *_Runs to Ms. Yani, and receives award_* Thanks Ms. *Returns to seat*

Katherine: Best bro?

Richard: That's me.

Katherine: Really?

Richard: Yup.

Ms. Holly: My turn! My outstanding student is kinda like the other 2. Lucas Gammen!

Lucas: Woo! 3 buds, outstanding students! *_Runs up stage and receives award_* Thanks Ms. Holly. *_Returns to seat_*

Katherine: Let me guess, he's your friends too, right?

Richard: You guessed it!

Katherine: Gets me wondering why your not like them.

Richard: Heh. Yeah.

Katherine: That reminds me! He called you a math nerd yesterday.

Richard: It's all right.

Katherine: Okay, if you say so.

Mrs. Tomma: The best for last! Nah, nah. I'm joking. My outstanding student isn't friends with them. You know who it is? If you don't here is. My outstanding student! Jaxon Gamien!

Jaxon: *_Walks up to Mrs. Tomma, receives award, nods, and sits down at seat_*

Katherine: I'm guessing he's a quiet guy.

Richard: Uh uh.

Katherine: Yah know what I realized?

Richard: What?

Katherine: They all have a last name starting with G. I wonder why.

Richard: Coincidence?

Katherine: Pretty big coincidence.

Richard: *_Stares at Katherine_*

Katherine: *_Looks at Richard's eyes_* I never noticed how beautiful your eyes are. They're just lovely. I _so _love your eyes.

Richard: *_Smiles, turns away and blushes_* Thanks for noticing.

Katherine: *_Looks away and blushes_* Your welcome, and light blue happens to be my favorite color.

Richard: Really? *_Smiles brighter than previously*_

Katherine: Yes.

Ms. Yani: Wow, we finished early today. So, dancers. Get up at the stage and show us your dances!

Dancers: Yeah! *_Runs up to the stage and starts dancing*_

*Time passes and bell rings

Richard: Well, lets go. It's time for math.

Katherine: Okay. *_Walks with Richard to Math_*


	9. Math

Chapter 9: Math

*At Math

*_Katherine and Richard sit in there seats_

*Bell rings

Ms. Winnie: You all know what to do. Get in your groups and work on our project.

Thunder: So. What shall we work?

Richard: Katherine and I were required to work on it during science. So we listed down the things that the robot should do, and how it worked.

Katherine: Yes, and I typed it up on my laptop. *_Pulls out laptop turns on*_

Thunder: Laptops make life easier. Plus if we type, less paper used. Which means less paper made, and less trees cut down!

Richard: You got that right.

Thunder: Hey, Katherine. Whom is…

Richard: *_Shakes head at Thunder, and mouths 'don't_'*

Katherine: What were you saying Thunder?

Thunder: Forget it it's nothing.

Katherine: Alright. *_Opens document_* So, what's next.

Thunder: You 2 only got 1 thing down?

Richard: We only got 10 minutes, and we were talking, okay?

Thunder: You talking? Instead of doing the project? Wow. I thought I'd never see the day.

Richard: Hey, shut it.

Thunder: Funny. I heard a guy tell his friend that looked familiar to me. Shut it shades. Hmmm.

Richard: Really? _Woops._

Katherine: Hey! Come on you 2 lets work. I got more things down already. I put: Language-English; duck, abilities-sweep; clean; get stuff, and scanner to recognize items, words and people.

Thunder: Wow, you really are smarter than us.

Richard: Uh?

Thunder: Lucas told me that he's in her class. And that she's supposed to be a grade ahead of us.

Richard: Whoa. *To Katherine* You sure are smart.

Katherine: Except when it comes to social studies.

Richard: What? That's easy all you have to do is study, or at least have really great memory.

Katherine: Exactly, I don't study. Neither do I have really great memory. Except when it comes to certain things.

Richard: So your getting average grades?

Katherine: B's and C's.

Richard: I can tutor you when there's test.

Katherine: Really? That'd be great! Can you?

Richard: Sure! Just tell me when you have a test coming up, alright?

Katherine: Okay!

Thunder: Sorry to interrupt, but *raises voice a little* aren't we supposed to work on our SCIENCE project?

Richard and Katherine: Yeah, sorry.

Thunder: Now we only have 10 minutes. So what else do we need.

Richard: Pretty sure that's it.

Thunder: So now the plans?

Richard and Katherine: *_Bursts out laughing while trying to say_* That's a good one!

*Bell rings

*Both stop laughing


	10. Aterschool

Chapter 10: After school

*After school at the gym

Cheerleader 1: So girls, do you think she'll show?

Cheerleaders: Probably.

Katherine: *_Walks to Gym_*

*At Gym

Katherine: So, what do I have to do?

Cheerleader 1: Do the routine I will do, okay?

Katherine: Okay.

Cheerleader: *_Does routine with the acrobats' stuff_* Got it? Okay, repeat.

*_Katherine repeats routine perfectly_

Cheerleaders: Wow.

Cheerleader 1: *_Whispers to cheerleaders_* So girls, is she the one.

Cheerleaders: *Whispers_ to cheerleader 1_* Yes!

Cheerleader 1: Congrats! Your in, for next year. Here, *_Hands slip to Katherine_* hold on to this so we know you will be in next year's Cheerleader group.

Katherine: Thanks. I gotta go home now. Bye.*_Leaves and calls driver_*

Cheerleaders: Bye, see you later!

*At Wayne's Car

Richard: _She complimented me. I remember all that she said. *blushes* __**Thinks about words-I never noticed how beautiful your eyes are. They're just lovely. I just **_**so**_** love your eyes. Light blue happens to be my favorite color.**__ We get along so well._

Alfred: Master Dick, is everything alright?

Richard: *_Stops blushing* Did he just see me blushing? Hope not._ Yes, everything is alright.

Alfred: If you say so Master Dick.

Richard: _Katherine. Oh, how I miss her._

*At Wayne Manor

Richard: _I should change and start working on my homework. *Changes, grabs homework, heads to living room and starts homework* Problem 1: If there are 36 people working on a project, the total hours they have to work on it each week is 156. How many hours per day can they work on it? Hmm. 156/ 36+ about 4.3. Divide that by 7 for a day of each week, it comes to about 0.62. So, 60 minutes times 0.62 equals to about 37 minutes. So that's the answer! Should be._ _I wonder what Katherine is doing right now. Probably, finishing up her homework. She's so smart. I wonder how she got to be hat smart. Maybe she can help me be as smart as her._

Alfred: Master Dick?

Richard: _Probably not possible, she probably isn't smarter than the people a grade ahead of us. Or is she?_

Alfred: Master Dick?

Richard: _Is Alfred calling me? Woops, he is._ Yes Alfred? Sorry, I was distracted.

Alfred: Master Bruce was wondering if you've forgotten that you were supposed to meet up with him as Robin in the bat cave.

Richard: Really? Oh man! Tell him I'll be there.

Alfred: Alright. *_Leaves_*

Richard: *_Heads to room with homework, changes into Robin suit, and heads off too bat cave with homework in a brief case_*

Batman: You do realize you could've change into your Robin civilian outfit, right?

Robin: I do know, too late though. Lets go! *_Hops in bat mobile.*_

Batman: What's that in the briefcase? *_Sits in bat mobile*_

Robin: I still gotta do homework you know. There's more than usual today.

Batman: Okay. *_Drives off_*

*At Mount. Justice

Robin: *_Walks in_* Hey.

Team: *_Blankly says_* Hey Robin. *_Continues_*

Robin: I see your all doing homework. *Sits on couch next to Wally and Artemis, and gets out homework*

Team: *_Blankly says_* Yeah.

Robin: *_Starts homework, and finishes in 30 minutes* That was easy._ Anyone else done?

Team: No.

Robin:_ Wow. Katherine, oh Katherine. *Lays back on couch, stares up at the ceiling, closes eyes, and puts hands on face* Do you know me as I know you? There's just something between me and you that make my heart beat faster. Like how I was when I was doing those circus acts when I was younger. That excitement, just thrilled me! Every time I'm near you, it just make me just jump around with joy, and just burst with happiness. Every time I'm away from you, it makes me want to be with you. What am I feeling right now? Is this love? Or is it something? I just don't know what to do about it. I just have all these fantasies about me and you being together. What do I do? _*Yells out* What do I do?

Team: *_Stare at Robin*_

Robin: Sorry. _Oh shizz, did I actually yell that out loud? Woops. Richard John Grayson. There just has to be something wrong with you._

Megan: _Hmm. There just has to be something wrong. I know I'm not suppose to read his mind but it's to help him. I have to find out what's wrong so maybe I can give him some advice. I better not say anything though. Good thing I can just read his mind, and not talk to him at all. He won't notice! *Starts reading mind* _

Robin(In Megan's mind):_ Is this love I'm just experiencing? My heart beats faster whenever I'm around her. I find myself blushing every time I'm with her. Is it what she says that makes me blush? Or is it actually her?_

Megan: _*Stops reading mind* Oh my gosh! He's in love with someone! And he doesn't even know it. Maybe that's why he just yelled out loud. I should probably ask Wally about this. *Talk telepathically* Wally!_

Wally: _Well hello beautiful! Anything I can do for you?_

Megan:_ Do you think that something is wrong with Robin?_

Wally: _No, not all._

Megan: _You sure? Because I just read his mind and…_

Wally: _Wait! You read his mind? Your not suppose to!_

Megan:_ It's to help him! Just listen. I heard that he is in love with someone._

Wally: _That's it? That's not so bad._

Megan: _It's also bothering him. He's thinking about all these questions about how he loves her._

Wally: _Did you happen to catch her name?_

Megan: _No, I stopped after a few sentences._

Wally: _Why?_

Megan: _I felt that I should stop._

Wally: _Then why are you talking to me? If you felt it was wrong?_

Megan: _I also felt that someone should something. Should I talk to him about it? But not directly about that. I'm finished with my homework anyways._

Wally: _Sure go ahead._

Megan: *_Gets up, and walks to Robin*_

Robin: _I don't understand!_

Megan: Hey Robin?

Robin: *_Opens eyes and takes hands off of face_* Yeah Megan?

Megan: Can I speak to you privately?

Robin: Okay. *_Gets up and walks with Megan to other room*_

Superboy: _A private conversation? I better listen in to their "conversation."_

Robin: What's on your mind, M?

Megan: It's actually what's on _your_ mind Robin.

Robin: What do you mean?

Megan: Has something been bothering you? Since you just yelled out: What should I do?

Robin: Uh no, nothing at all.

Megan: You sure? Nothings bothering you? Like homework, a girl, a boy, home…

Robin:_ Did she just say a __girl__? Uh oh. She's on to me._

Megan: Me, supey, Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, or maybe even Batman?

Robin: *_Stammers_* N-no.

Megan: Really? Because you look a little nervous.

Robin: *_Stammers_* Y-yeah, I'm f-fine. D-don't worry.

Megan: Come on Robin! You know you can trust me! Just tell me what's wrong. I want to help you.

Robin: Fine. Just promise not to tell anyone, okay?

Megan: Promise.

Robin: *_Looks around*_

Megan: *L_ooks around then looks back_* Robin? Where'd you go? *_Hears laughter* _Uuugh! _*_telepathically_* Wally! He didn't tell me, he disappeared when I looked around to make sure no one is here._

Wally:_ What? He's like a ninja! Trained to be hidden in the shadows._

Megan: _Well he is Batman's protégé._

Wally:_ True. What shall we do?_

Megan: _I don't know. _

Wally: _Robin._ Hey buddy! *_Stands in front of Robin_*

Robin: Uh, hi. *_Tries to walk away_*

Wally: *_Blocks Robin_* Where yah going?

Robin: To Batman. *_Tries to walk away again_*

Wally: *_Blocks_* How about me and you have a little chat? *_Grabs Robin and heads to a far place with Megan*_

Wally: So Robin.

Robin: *_Tries to run*_

Wally: *_Runs to block Robin*_ Nail em'.

Megan: *_Uses powers to push him against wall, and make him stay_*

Wally: *_Gets close to Robin_* WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?

Robin: Nothing, but WHAT IS _YOUR_ PROBLEM?

Wally: *Walks away* This isn't about me, it's about *_Get close up to face and points to Robin_* YOU.

Robin: What do you wanna know?

Wally: What's wrong Robin? You can trust us. Just tell us already. We can help.

Robin: Okay. There's this girl at school, *_blush_* that I… I…

Megan: So it _is _a girl!

Wally: You what?

Robin: That I really like.

Wally: Really? That wasn't so hard to say. So what's wrong with having a crush?

Robin: I just don't know what to do. *_Blushes even redder color_*

Wally: Tell her.

Robin: Tell her what?

Wally: That you like her.

Robin: What? Never.

Wally: It couldn't hurt to try.

Robin: She could laugh in my face! Tell me I'm pathetic. Or the worst. That she doesn't like me. *_Sad face, and stops blushing*_

Wally: What kind of persons she?

Robin: Nice, loyal, responsible, kind, shy, and independent girl. Plus really smart!

Megan: She sounds like a very special girl.

Robin: She is.

Wally: Now, does the girl you described sound like the type to do whatever you said earlier?

Robin: No, but anyone can do that.

Wally and Megan: *_Disappointed look at Robin*_

Wally: Just tell her. Or you might never get the chance.

Robin: I'll get to it.

Wally and Megan: *_Happy face_* Good!


	11. Friday Afternoon

Chapter 11: Friday Afternoon (No mentioning about the song Friday please)

Katherine: _*Looks at time in phone* Where are they? They're late! It's 3:46 already!_

Robot Instructor: Looks like-Plaid black and white shirt, with a name tag. Awesome glasses, black jeans, and quite a lot of muscle. *_Keeps looking at clipboard, and writing_* Hi everyone, my name is Jacob Aaron. Call me Aaron…*_Looks up_* It's just you?

Katherine: 2 more, they're just _late._

Aaron: Alright, call them.

Katherine: Okay. *_Dials Thunder's number_* Where are you?…*_Yells_*Then you should have left at 4! I did….*_normal_*Just get here, our instructors here. *_Hangs up and dials Richard's number_* *_sweet voice_*Hey Richard. Where are you?

Aaron: *_Raises an eyebrow in confusion_*

Katherine: Just _please_ get here faster. Our instructors here. Okay. Bye.

Aaron: *_Confused face_*

Katherine: *_Looks at Aaron_* What?

Aaron: Never mind.

Katherine: Okay? I have a question.

Aaron: Yeah? What is it?

Katherine: What's a guy like you working here?

Aaron: Thought they needed help.

Katherine: As an instructor?

Aaron: This is just for now. I help carry the big stuff.

Katherine: Okay.

*10 minutes later

Richard: Sorry I'm late Katherine, Bruce had to make an errand before he dropped me off.

Katherine: It's alright.

Thunder: *Shocked face*What? You let him off easy but not me?

Katherine: What do you mean?

Thunder: I was stuck in traffic, but he had an errand to do!

Richard: You know, that's perfectly understandable. You should have known it was traffic, and have left earlier.

Thunder: When you put that way, it is understandable. So lets start.

Aaron: Okay, like I said to her. I'm the robot instructor. My name is Jacob Aaron. First, I'll show you how we set up our simple robots and show you how it's built. Then our last stop is outside, at the tables. Then we'll help you 3 out with designing your robot. Let's go.

*_Aaron shows the 3 the set up, and how it's built, and then they go outside at the tables_

Richard: *_Checks time on phone* 4:30. 30 minutes left._

Aaron: So, let me see your outline.

Katherine: *_Hands outline to Aaron_*

Aaron: *_Looks at outline_* It's a duck?

Katherine: *_nods_*

Aaron: Have you figured out how it will work.

Katherine: It's on my laptop. *_Sits down. Pulls out laptop, turns on, and opens document_*

Aaron: So this is it?

Katherine: Yes.

Aaron: You also have to include how it senses and grabs.

Katherine: Oh. How about it senses like us. With eyes. And it grabs stuff like us?

Aaron: It could work. Hold on, I have to get some samples in the office, so I can help.

Thunder: Where's the bathroom?

Aaron: Come, I'll show you. *_Aaron and Thunder leave*_

Richard: _Just a few more minutes. Should I do it?_

Katherine: Hey Richard?

Richard: Yes? *_Looks at Katherine_*

Katherine: *_Looks at Richard's eyes_* I was wondering if what I said was…

Richard: _She's right there Dick. Come on. *Moves forward quickly, holds Katherine close, and kisses her passionately*_

Katherine: *_blush_*

Richard: *_Lets go of her, after a few moments_* I love you Katherine. I always have, and always will. Sorry, gotta go. *_Rushes to go to the waiting limo_*

Katherine: _He-he kissed me! He told me that he loved me. Such sweet words to hear, if they're for you. *Blushes, and looks at Richard as he enters limo*_

*At limo

Alfred: Have a good day?

Richard: *_Looks back at Katherine as he enters limo_* Yes I did Alfred, a _very_ good day.

Alfred: Good to hear. *_Closes door, and heads to drivers seat and drives off*_

*At table

Thunder: Hey!

Katherine: *_Stops blushing and looks at Thunder*_

Thunder: Where'd Richard go?

Katherine: He had to go.

*At limo

Alfred: Master Bruce is waiting for you at the Batcave. Robin and Batman will leave to go to Mount. Justice.

Richard: Thanks Alfred.


	12. Mount Justice

Chapter 12: Mount. Justice

Robin: *_Spots team mates at other room* I don't feel like being with people right now. *Lays down on couch and stares at ceiling* I don't wanna talk to anyone right now. Not after what I did. I totally embarrassed myself._

Wally: *_Spots Robin, and comes over_*

Robin:_ *Hears footsteps* Aw shoot._

Wally: Hey Rob!

Robin: _Uuugh. I should pretend to sleep. Yeah *Pretends to sleep*_

Wally: *_Looks at Robin* Hmmm. Asleep, I'll just sneak a peek at his eyes. He won't mind. No! That's betraying his trust in me. Then again. What he doesn't know, won't hurt him. *Tries to remove mask*_

Robin: _How dare he. *Opens eyes, and grab arm*_ What are you doing?

Wally: Uuuh.

Robin: Explain, _NOW_.

Wally: I just umm. Want to take a peek. *_Forces a fake smile_*

Robin: Wally, seriously? We've had this talk before.

Wally: Yeah, your right.

Megan: *_Walks in_* So?

Robin: So, what?Megan: Did you tell her?

Robin:*_Blushes, looks down, and says softly_* : *_Yells_* Really? Congratulations dude!

*Artemis, Superboy and Kaldur walk in

Artemis: What happened?

Wally: Robin here, told someone a certain thing. Go tell em' Rob.

Robin: *_Looks a Wally with a face expression that means: I hate you so much, partnered with the batglare_*

Wally: What?

Robin: I…I…uuuh…

Artemis: You what?

Wally: DejaVu!

Robin: *_Stares at Wally, looks down, and starts blushing_* Well, that I told. Well you know when Wally "escorted" me to the other room?

Superboy: Yeah.

Robin: Wally and Megan asked me what was wrong. It's about that. They asked me what was wrong and I told them it was about a…a…

Artemis: A what?

Robin: A…a…

Wally: A girl.

Kaldur: Really, are you sure?

Megan: Yup! I was there.

Artemis: What about the girl?

Robin: I also told them that I l-l…

Artemis: That you like her. And they said you should tell her that you like her.

Wally: Wow. That was surprisingly accurate.

Artemis: It's obvious.

Robin: Yeah. And that I told her.

Artemis:*_Looks at Wally_* See? He agr…*_Looks at Robin_* WAIT, WHAT?

Robin: I told her I like her.

Artemis: Why?

Robin: They said I should.

Artemis: You don't know how us girls are. Well most anyway. Once you tell them, they ignore you for as long as they remember.

Robin: But we're great friends.

Artemis: STILL!

Robin: She doesn't seem like the type to.

Artemis: Like I said. STILL.

Robin: *_Stares at Wally and mutters_* I'm gonna kill you. *_Jumps at Wally and starts attacking*_

Wally: *_Running away from Robin_* Robin! Please, No! I didn't know! Honest!

Artemis: I wonder how long they'll be at it. I bet an hour.

Superboy: All day.

Megan: I think they'll stop in a few minutes. They're best friends!

Kaldur: I don't think we should be betting at all. But if I have to, I say until they hear one of the Justice League members coming.

*_They all laugh_

*1 ½ hours later

Megan: Way pass my time.

Artemis: Yeah and mine. Guess it's Kaldur and Superboy.

*Batman walks in

Artemis: Looks like it's Kaldur!

Batman: You 2! Stop it right now, and come over here.

Megan: What do you think is happening?

Superboy: Ooh! I know. Batman just ordered them to come to him.

Batman: Why are you 2 doing this?

Superboy: Now he asked why they're doing that.

Robin: Thanks to him! I won't ever see the girl I like _EVER _again!

Superboy: Now Robin is pissed off at Wally.

Wally: I didn't know!

Superboy: Wally claims he didn't know.

Batman: You like someone?

Robin: Yes.

Superboy: Now Robin answered yes to Batman's question, you like someone.

Batman: Continue.

Wally: WHAT?

*Robin and Wally continue

Superboy: Now Batman let them continue. And Wally just screamed what.

Artemis: Looks it's Superboy now.

Megan: But Flash is coming.

Flash: Hey! You…

Batman: Barry, no…

Flash: Well alright. What are they up to?

Batman: Robin's mad at Wally for making him get the girl he likes ignore him forever.

Flash: Wow. *_sigh_* Wally, Wally, Wally. What will we ever do with you?

Batman: We? You mean _you_.

Flash: Yeah. See yah bats. *_Leaves_*

Artemis: Doesn't seem any to bright for Kaldur. Seems like it's Superboy.

*Hour later

TV:

Robin: *_Yells_* Holy Impossibility, Batman!

Artemis: Man! How long will they be at it?

Batman: *_Walks in_* Hmm. Is that the 60's series batman?

Team: *_Yells_* Whoa! (THAT'S A LOW PRICE! Heh, that's funny)

Megan: Yup!

Batman: Hmm. Interesting. *_Turns_* Robin! Come one, lets go. You can get him tomorrow.

Robin: Okay batman. *To Wally* You've survived Wally. _For_ _now._

Wally: _*Gulp* I knew he can be scary at times, but I didn't know _this_ scary!_


	13. Should I? Or Should I not?

Chapter 13: Should I? Or Should I not?

Richard: _What's that? Is that knocking I heard? Who is that? Who's saying my name?_

_*Door opens_

Alfred: Master Dick, Master Bruce wants me to tell Robin to meet him in the Batcave after he has changed.

Richard: What about breakfast?

Alfred: Drive through. *_Leaves room*_

Richard: _That's odd. Bruce rarely ever orders takeout food. Especially as Batman! Better get ready. *Walks in Bathroom, brushes teeth, does his "business," changes into his Robin suit, pockets his phone, and heads to bat cave*_

_*_At Batcave

Robin: Is there any reason we're here so early Batman?

Batman: Of course Robin. Mount. Justice

Robin: Mount. Justice? This early?

Batman: So you and Wally could talk out your differences, and you won't be so angry at him anymore.

Robin: Someone else will be there too, right?

Batman: Of course, why?

Robin: 'Cuz, I might kill him.

Batman: Good to know. So what do you want for breakfast?

Robin: Sandwich?

Batman: I said _breakfast,_ pancakes it is. Come on, lets go.

*At Mount. Justice

Wally: *_Jittery_* Is Robin here yet?

Artemis: Quit being so jumpy. I doubt they'll be here yet.

Wally: *_Calm_* Yeah, you're right.

Person: HEY!

Wally: *_LOUD_* Aaaaah! *_Runs to other side of mountain_*

Megan: What's his problem?

Artemis: Guess he thought you were Robin.

*Other side of mountain

Wally: *_Hears creak_* Hello? Who's…mmmm!

*Dark room

Wally: What am I doing here?

Batman: Calm down Wally. You won't be hurt, especially from him. *_Steps aside_*

Wally: *_Scream_* Keep him away from me!

Robin: Don't worry I won't kill or even hurt you! This time. *_Evil smirk_*

Batman: I will be here to make sure that doesn't happen. Now Robin, tell him why your upset.

Robin: *_Loud_* But he already knows why!

Batman: Just tell him why.

Robin: *_Sigh_* Okay. *_To Wally_* Wally, I'm upset that you made me do something that will keep me away from my crush forever.

Batman: Wally, explain.

Wally: Robin, I thought that would work. I didn't know that would ever happen. I'm sorry. I should've never given you advice. I should've let that to Artemis. Will you forgive me? Best friend?

Robin: Sure. *_Pulls Wally into hug_*

Wally: Thanks bro. *_Pulls away_*

Batman: There, now was that so hard?

Wally: So did you hear from her?

Robin: *_Through teeth and growls_* No.

Wally: Maybe you'll get a call from her. Like you said yesterday, she's different from other girls.

Robin: Yeah, that's true. *_Walks with Wally to other side of mountain_*

*11:30

*At Katherine's house

Katherine: _Richard. I just can't believe it. I should call him._

_*At Mount. Justice_

Megan: Come on lets eat!

Team: *_Walks to kitchen grabs food, walks to living room, and sits down to eat_*

Megan: Like it? It's a new recipe I tried out.

Wally: Delicious Megan!

Artemis: I agree.

Kaldur: Yes Megan. It is very good.

Superboy: *_Nods_*

Megan: Thanks! You don't know how much it means to me. Robin?

Robin: I don't feel like eating right now. *_Sets food on table, rests head on upright arm, with hand forming a fist_*


	14. The Call Heads up:Spoiler in 2chapters

Chapter 14: The Call

Phone: 1,2...1,2,3,4 *_instruments_* Give me more love than I ever had. Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad.

Robin: *_Answers phone, and walks out of room_* Hello?

Artemis: That's Robin's ring tone?

Megan: Odd.

Wally: What? The Plain White T's are awesome (Yes I listen to that song)! But what bugs me, is that why he has that song.

Katherine: Is this Richard?

Robin: K-Katherine!

Wally: Hmm? *_Walks silently to near the door_*

Robin: I never expected you to call.

Katherine: Why? You know I'm not like that.

Robin: Right. So why'd you call Katherine?

Wally: *_whisper_* Katherine?

Katherine: I wanted to call you about what happened yesterday.

Robin: Right, yesterday. I would totally understand if you never want to see or even talk to me ever again. But…

Katherine: Wait. Why would I want to do that?

Robin: Um, because maybe you were embarrassed?

Katherine: Embarrassed? Who told you that I'd be embarrassed?

Robin: A friend.

Katherine: Then don't trust him! How…

Robin: Her.

Katherine: *_sad voice_*Oh. *_normal_* Not all girls are the same you know.

Robin: Right.

Katherine: Keep that in mind.

Robin: Okay. So about me kissing you yesterday.

Wally:_ Way to go Rob!_

Katherine: No need to worry about that. Also, it only took you 1 day to fall in love with me?

Robin: No. It took a week.

Katherine: A week? I've only been to Gotham Academy for 3 days.

Robin: Remember when we're friends before you were home schooled?

Katherine: *_Cheerfully_* You remembered!

Robin: Of course. I'd never forget my best friend.

Wally: _WHAT? BEST FRIEND! I'M HIS BEST FRIEND. GRRRRRRR._

Katherine: Do you know why I called you?

Robin: No, why.

Katherine: I wanted to tell you something.

Robin: What?

Katherine: That I love you too.

Robin: *_blush_* You do?

Katherine: Of course.

Robin: That's a relief. This went a whole lot better than I thought.

Katherine: When I was home schooled, I never stopped thinking about you.

Robin: Me neither. So are you busy Sunday night?

Katherine: No, why?

Robin: I wanted to ask you on a date.

Katherine: Yes! Of course. Where?

Robin: 7 O'clock movie, then a dinner.

Katherine: Pick me up at 6:30.

Robin: Okay, bye.

Wally: _Oh shoot. *("Flash") Runs to seat at couch*_

Katherine: Bye. See you tomorrow.

*_Both hang up_

Robin: *_Smiles and walks back to couch_*

Wally: Hey Rob. Why are you so happy?

Robin: Oh just a call.

Artemis: From who?

Robin: A girl.

Megan: Which girl?

Robin: Man your all nosy! My crush!

Wally: What did she say?

Robin: *_yells_* N-O-S-Y!

Wally: N, o, s, y. Nosy!

Robin: Yes. She said she loved me. And we're going on a date tomorrow.

Wally: Way to go Rob! Your 1st date!

Artemis: *_laughs while saying_* 1st?

Robin: *_yells_* Hey! I'm only 13.

Wally: So. Who's the special lady?

Robin: Can't say. It would give out my identity. And Batman doesn't want that.

Wally: How?

Robin: Wally, you know what school I go to. You could probably find out which guy she'll date! By some, "connections."

Wally: Never thought about that.

Megan: So what did she say? Come on! Spill!

Robin: No. Besides, I pretty much told you.

Artemis: Come on Robin! We wanna find out!

Wally: Yeah!

Team: Come on! Please? We're you're your friends!

Batman: Robin! Let's go, trouble in Gotham City. Commissioner Gordon wants us at his office.

Robin: Okay! Coming. *_To team_* Hah! *_Follows Batman to bat mobile.*_

*After Batman and Robin leave

Wally: Hey! Do you wanna know what he said?

Megan and Artemis: Yes!

Wally: I know what _he_ said just not the one on the other line.

Superboy: I do.

Team: Tell us! Please!

Kaldur: Now, I don't think it's right to invade his privacy.

Wally: Yes but it might lead us to his secret identity!

Kaldur: *_Sighs_* Fine.

Artemis: So what did they say?


	15. What's Robin's Identity?

Chapter 15: What's Robin's Identity?

Superboy: He was on the phone with a girl named Katherine. She wanted to talk about what happened yesterday. Robin said that he kissed her.

Megan: and Artemis: Awww! So sweet!

Superboy: Apparently, Robin knows her from back before she was home schooled. And they're actually best friends.

*Everyone looks at Wally

Wally: What?

Artemis: Bet that makes you mad.

Wally: Yeah. And sad.

Superboy: After that, she wanted to tell him she loves him and did.

Artemis: That's it?

Superboy: Besides the unimportant, yes. Oh yeah! He asked her out on a date. 7 O'clock, movie and a dinner. He'll pick her up at 6:30.

Megan: That's like the perfect love story.

Artemis: How?

Megan: Well, modern love story.

Artemis: Okay.

Wally: Anyone wanna know what Robin's identity is?

Artemis: Me.

Megan: I guess so.

Superboy: Guess it would be nice to know.

Kaldur: It's not right.

Wally: Come on Kaldur! Let's go find out what his secret identity is.

Kaldur: No. As your team leader, I forbid you to try and fin out what his secret identity is.

Wally: That doesn't mean we can't do it at home!

Kaldur: That's true. Except for Megan, and Superboy.

Superboy: Does anyone know a guy named Richard?

Artemis: Richard John Grayson, ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne.

Superboy: Okay.

Artemis: Why?

Superboy: Just out of the blue. _Richard John Grayson is Robin. Probably a rich, snobby kid. Like all those other rich kids. But he doesn't seem like it. Probably another Richard, I think. Wasn't he part of The Flying Graysons at Haley's circus? He's the ward of Bruce Wayne, because his parents. They died. I'm starting to feel sorry for him. I'm not the one to feel sorry for anyone. Or even say sorry! Richard John Grayson. Better do some research about him._

Wally: Guess we'll never know his identity.

Superboy: Don't say that.

Artemis: Why?

Superboy: He might tell us, in the distance future.

Wally: Yeah.


	16. The DateMINI SPOILER TIME

**NOT A REAL MOVIE, MADE IT UP. ****Wanna spoiler? 2 stories will be like the movie. Muhahahahahaha!**

Chapter 16: The Date

Richard: *_Knocks on door_*

Mrs. Greely: Richard! I'll get Katherine.*_Walks upstairs, and comes back down with Katherine*_

Katherine: _**Wearing a black skirt, light blue; short sleeve shirt, and an open, and black long sleeve; short length over shirt.**_ Hi Richard. *_Waves and heads outside with Richard_*

Mrs. Greely: Have you 2. Be safe! *_Closes door_*

Katherine: So we're we going for dinner? *_Entered the limo after Richard opened the door*_

Richard: Chili's. *_Entered limo after Katherine, and closed the door_*

Katherine: Where will the driver be when we're at the movies and Chili's?

Richard: Here.

Katherine: Huh? He'll be doing nothing in here!

Richard: No he won't, there's a TV up there.

Katherine: Okay.

*At Movie Theater

Richard: What movie do you wanna watch?

Katherine: A Super Hero's Secret.

Richard: Okay. *_Walks up to ticket cashier with Katherine* *To cashier_* 2 tickets to the 7 O'clock A Superhero's Secret movie

Cashier: Teens right?

Richard: Yes.

Cashier: That would be $20. (Making up price too)

Richard: Here. *_Hands $20_*

Cashier: *_Grabs cash_* Thank you. *_Hands tickets_* Enjoy the movie!

Richard: *_Grabs tickets_* We will. *_Leaves with Katherine to movie entrance_* *_Hands tickets to Usher(Or whatever they're called_)*

Usher: *_Rips tickets in half on the perforated line, and gives customer part_* Enjoy the movie!

Richard: *_Grabs tickets_* We will. _*Walks in front of snack counter_* *To Katherine* Want something?

Katherine: Soda and popcorn?

Richard: Sure. Let's go. *_Walks with Katherine to open snack counter cashier_* *To cashier* 2 medium soda. And large popcorn.

Katherine: Medium.

Richard: Scratch that. 2 medium sodas and medium popcorn.

Cashier: What kind of drink?

Richard: Dr. pepper and…*_Looks at Katherine_*

Katherine: Dr. Pepper.

Richard: Both Dr. Pepper.

Cashier: That would be $13. 56. (Still making up price)

Richard: Here. *_Hands money_*

Cashier: *_Grabs money, puts in cashier, gets medium sized container and fills with popcorn, and gets 2 medium sized cups, and fills with Dr. Pepper, and hands to Richard_* Here. Enjoy the movie!

Richard: *_Grabs 1 soda and popcorn_* We will.

Katherine: *_Grabs other soda, and leaves with Richard to movie_*

*In theater

Richard: Look, there's some seats at the end. Come on. *_Walks with Katherine to seats, sits down with her, and places drinks in cup container* _Phones off right?

Katherine: Woops. *_Grabs phone out of pocket and turns it on silent(phone is mytouch 3g slide, with light blue flowers case)_*

Richard: You have the exact same phone as me!

Katherine: *_Stares at Richard with confused face_*

Richard: With a different case. Don't worry.

Katherine: *_Normal face, smiles and looks at movie_*

Richard: *_Whispers_* Movie's starting.

*Half way through movie

Movie:

Person: *_Leans in toward girl, for kiss_*

Person: *_Leans toward boy_*

Person: *_Backs up_* I'm sorry, I just can't.

Person: Jesse! (Making up names, or am I?) Wait!

Jesse: Carla. Just please understand. If our relationship would work out. It wouldn't at all be a relationship at all.

Carla: Why wouldn't it be? Can't you just tell me?

Jesse: I'm sorry. A person as their own secrets that they can't even tell certain people. *_More quiet_* Even me.

Carla: *_Begging voice_* Jesse! Please! I wanna be with you I love you.

Jesse: I love you too. Trust me I also want to be with you too. It's just…

Carla: It's just what?

Richard: _Man, the movie is reminding me of me! _

Jesse: It's just a secret that will eat me alive if we're in a relationship. It would never work out.

Carla: What are you saying?

Jesse: That we can't be together.

Carla: *_Cries_* No! Why does it have to end like this? *_Runs off_*

Jesse: *_Yells_* Carla! *_Whispers_*I wish that I could tell you.

Katherine: * _Tears, and whispers_* Wow. If I were a boy, and I was Jesse. I would totally hate to be him. I mean, being a superhero is awesome and all, it's just that being without the one you love. It'll just be painful. I wouldn't even take it. I would wish that I wasn't a hero at all. Being without your love would just be painful. *_Drinks some of drink_*

Richard: Yeah. _*Tears* *In sad voice* Is this movie trying to tell me something? I don't wanna lose her! We're not in a relationship yet, but. I JUST DON'T WANT TO LOSE HER._

_*_A while after

Movie:

Person: Dude. It must be painful to lose her. I would just imagine how you would feel right now.

Jesse: *_Yells_* What you think is way different from how I _feel _right now!

Person: *_Sad_* I-I'm sorry.

Jesse: No I sorry Walter, I'm just still upset from earlier.

Walter: Why don't you just tell her?

Jesse: I can't. I'm a superhero. It's suppose to be a _secret_ identity.

Walter: I thought you liked her.

Jesse: I do it's just…

Person: Jesse, Walter. Gold Cat wants us at the mission room.

Jesse: Be right there Kameron!

*At mission room

Gold Cat: Your mission is a rescue mission. Some people have been kidnapped. There's 1 known person. Her name 1st name is Carla.

Jesse: *_Whispers_* Carla.

Walter: _He must be so upset right now._

*Ending

Carla: I'm just so happy that things are now out in the open Jesse. Or should I say, Robin?

Jesse: Yes, and Jesse is good. Now we can be together Carla.

Carla: Forever.

*Carla and Jesse kiss, then movie goes to credits

Richard:_ Will this turn out to be how my life will be?_

Katherine: You've been really quiet during the whole movie Richard, is anything wrong?

Richard: No, nothing at all.

Katherine: You sure?.

Richard: Yes. _I so lied to her._

*At the limo

Richard: To Chili's Mr. M'rann.

Driver (Mr. M'rann): As you wish Master Richard.

*Richard and Katherine walk to Chili's once limo is parked

Driver: *_Turns on TV_*

TV:

Dick Grayson: I've tallied all of the Judge's points. You've got 1 for being the most colorful surfer. Batman got all the rest, including 50 for avoiding a dangerous hazard, a shark. (Seem familiar?)

*At Chili's

Waitress: Hi, do you want a drink while you wait for your food?

Richard: Yes. I'll have Root Beer.

Katherine: I'll have mango Ice Tea. (Only reason I put that is because it's good, yes I'm putting stuff I like)

Waitress: Okay. *_Leaves to get drink_*

Richard: Hey Katherine, do you watch sports?

Katherine: Not really. No actually. Unless I'm forced to.

Richard: Why?

Katherine: I just don't get what's happening. I don't know which team is which, and how the scoring is.

Richard: I can show you.

Katherine: No need. I don't really like sports either.

Richard: What do you even _do_ at home then?

Katherine: I'm not at home half the time. But when I am, I do homework, play games watch TV, typing stories, and other stuff I'm supposed to do.

Richard: What do you do when your not at home?

Katherine: Mostly work at my family's factory, with my family.

Richard: Factory?

Katherine: Body Fresheners. You know, stuff like perfume, make up, cologne and etc. How about you?

Richard: _Uh oh. Hmmm._ You know that I'm a the Honoree Mathlete and all. I'm expected to do great things. So I study, and work hard on homework. Sometimes I go with Bruce to Wayne enterprise meetings.

Katherine: You call him Bruce?

Richard: Yeah. Since I'm his ward and all(Not sure if that has to do with anything).

Waitress: Here are your drinks. *_Puts drinks on drink coaster next to them_* Are you 2 ready to order?

Richard: Woops. Not yet.

Waitress: Okay. *_Leaves_*

*Richard and Katherine pull out menu

Richard: I'm thinking about having the half stack ribs, you?

Katherine: Wow, same here.

Richard: With sides of fries and corn.

Katherine: Oh my gosh, me too. *_Drinks some Ice Tea_*

Richard: Already we found something else in common. *_Pours Root Beer into glass, and drinks some_*

Waitress: Are you 2 ready to order?

Richard: Yes. 2 orders of half stack ribs. Both with the sides of fries and corn.

Waitress: Okay.*_Leaves to "order" the food_*

Katherine: Remember back then when we were kids?

Richard: Yeah. We would go over each others houses, and play or run around the backyard.

Katherine: I wonder why we thought running around in the backyard was fun.

Richard: *_laughs_* Yeah.

Katherine: We always trusted each other with our secrets, an we never _ever_ told anyone. Except you didn't share 1.

Richard: Oh? What's that?

Katherine: That you like me.

Richard: Oh yeah. _I thought it was about Robin, phew._

*Later on

Waitress: Here is your order. _*Gives food_* We're just waiting for the fries. *_Leaves_*

Katherine: *_Takes bite of ribs and swallows_* You wanna know what I've been wondering?

Richard: What? _*Takes bites of ribs and swallows_*

***FYI:** **THEY'VE BEEN USING THEIR FORKS***

Katherine: How much we have changed.

Richard: Not sure. I know that your favorite color changed from pink to light blue.

Katherine: Do you know about mine craft?

Richard: No.

Katherine: *_loud_* WHAT? *_Normal_* How could you not know about mine craft? It's pretty much the most awesome game _ever_.

Richard: *_oddly_* Okay? *_normal_* Tell me about it.

Katherine: Okay. For the most current one, you start as a player. Your goal for the first night is to survive mobs. The evil ones anyway.

Richard: Which are?

Katherine: Creepers, they explode as their attack. Zombies they go up to you to attack. Skeletons. Ooops, I mean "Skelingtons." *_Smiles, and giggles a little_* They use bow and arrow to attack. Slimes, haven't seen them yet, so I'm not sure what they do. Spider and jock, which is Skelingtons on spiders. Not sure if they still there. Spiders, they go up to you are spray something, they lay cobwebs I think. There are some passive that attack you if you attack them. Which are squids and wolves. Don't punch a wolf without the proper equipment. Especially if they're in a pack. They ALL attack. Am I forgetting anything? Hmm. Oh yeah! In the nether, there is zombie pigmen, they attack with stronger gold swords. And ghasts, they squeak before they shoot fireballs.

Richard: Hmm. Interesting, is there nice mobs?

Katherine: Yes, but I'll tell you later. First you have to collect some recourses so you can get coal. You need sticks and coal so you can get torches. Torches are for lighting up the place, so evil mobs can't spawn there. You also have to build a shelter. For certain recourses you have to build certain tools to make it faster, or to collect that recourse. When you get use to it and get enough stuff, you can start mining or building things. The good mobs are pigs, chickens, and cows. Pigs are for food, chickens are for feathers and cows are for leather. Wolves are pets or you can bring them along where ever you go. You need bones to do that. Squids have ink sacks. Oh yeah! Sheep have wool. *_Drinks some of ice tea and eats some ribs*_

Waiter: Here are your fries. *_Puts fries next to each person*_

Katherine: Thanks.

Waiter: *_nods and leaves*_

Richard: Minecraft seems, _*sarcastic* fun._

Katherine: Well, it's _a lot_ more fun than it seems. You should try it sometime.

Richard: I'll try it out when I can.

Katherine: I have it on my laptop maybe I can come over and you can try it out. *_Bites and swallows ribs*_

Richard: Sure, maybe tuesday?

Katherine: 4 O'clock?

Richard: That time is okay with me. *_Bites and swallows big piece of ribs and drinks some root beer_*

Katherine: Okay.

*Way later on, during dessert

Katherine: _*Scoops up some brownie and ice cream on spoon and eats it_* Yum! This brownie is delicious!

Richard: I agree.

Waitress would you 2 like a refill for your drinks?

Richard: Yes. *_Scoops up some brownie and ice cream on spoon and eats it_*

Katherine: Yes.

Waitress: Okay. *_Grabs ice tea cup and leaves*_

Katherine: So, how's life for you?

Richard: What do you mean?

Katherine: What's going on in your life? What's it like?

Richard: Pretty much the same. I also sometime go with Bruce to Wayne enterprises, as I have mentioned before. And I met some new people in a club.

Katherine: What kind of club?

Richard: I rather not say.

Katherine: Why? Please tell me.

Richard: Okay. It's a kind of club that's…umm. A nerdy kind of club. You know, comic books, and a fan club.

Katherine: Comic books? Fan club?

Richard: Yeah.

Katherine: I never pictured you as the kind to read comic books, or be in a fan club, too. The club is for?

Richard: Heh. Umm, the *_mumbles_*.

Katherine: What did you say? I couldn't hear.

Richard: The latest *_mumbles_*.

Katherine: I can't hear you. Please speak up.

Richard: The latest teen superheroes.

Katherine: Who are?

Richard: _WHAT?_ You don't know the latest teen superheroes?

Katherine: No. Why?

Richard: They're the Young Justice! Aqualad the team leader. Robin the boy wonder, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis!

Katherine: Robin? Isn't he Batman's sidekick?

Richard: NO!

Katherine: *_Face: sad eyes and pouts_*

Richard: Sorry, I mean he isn't. He still is Batman's partner, but also on the team with them.

Katherine: Isn't there someone named Artemis at our school(I don't know her real name, so I'll put it as that)?

Richard: Not sure.

Waitress: Here are your drinks. *_Sets ice tea cup next to Katherine, and sets cold cup and root beer bottle next to Richard then leaves_*

Richard: *_Pours root beer into cold glass_* Hey, you almost done?

Katherine: Yeah. *_Drinks Ice tea_*


	17. Good Night

Chapter 17: Good Night

*Outside Katherine's house

Katherine: I had good time, Richard. See you tomorrow.

Richard: *_Kisses cheek_* See you tomorrow, and good night.

Katherine: I will, thanks. Bye.

Richard: Bye. *_Leaves_*

*At Wayne Manor

Bruce: So Clark, what do you think about that?

Richard: Bruce?

Bruce: *_Looks_* Hello Dick, how was your date.

Clark: *_Smirks_*

Richard: Good, but I didn't know you would be awake. Or even have a guest over.

Bruce: Right, but it's 11:30. You should be going to sleep right now.

Richard: Okay Bruce. *_Go's upstairs(I don't know where is room is, I'm just making it upstairs)_*

Clark: Robin, right?

Bruce: *_nods_*

Clark: Aren't you worried that he might tell his date that he's Robin?

Bruce: Of course not. Dick would never do that. He always gets permission first.

Clark: What a good boy.

Bruce: Yes, and I'm proud. (Remember I'm following how the characters of the 60's batman are like)

**Sorry that was short.**


	18. School Uuugh

Chapter: 18 (UUUGH!) School(Typed this during Summer)

Thunder: So Richard. Why'd you leave all of a sudden on Friday? Hmm?

Richard: I had to go.

Thunder: On Friday? *_Scoffs_* They could've waited.

Richard: No, _he_ couldn't. He doesn't want me late.

Thunder: Who's he?

Lucas: Yeah dude! Your saying _he_ all the time! What's up with that? Me and Thunder don't do that!

Richard: You 2 do, do that!

Thunder: But at least you know what we're talking about!

Lucas: Yeah.

Richard: *_Quietly_* True.

Lucas: By the way.

Richard: What?

Lucas: YOU NEVER ANSWERED HIS QUESTION!

Richard: No need to yell dude. And _he,_ is Bruce Wayne.

Thunder: Why do you always call him that?

Richard: I'm his Ward (Still don't know if that's the reason).

Lucas: And?

Richard: That's it.

Thunder: Tch. Not a good reason at all.

Lucas: Doesn't make sense either!

Richard: Now that I think about it. It doesn't make sense at all.

Thunder: Dude, wait!

Richard: What?

Thunder: What's our project partner hanging out with the Cheerleaders?

Richard: What? *_Looks around, and spots Katherine_*

Lucas: Your project partner is Katherine? She's in my homeroom.

Richard: She is?

Lucas: Yeah. But she's this quiet smart girl. Why's she with loud talkative group?

Thunder: Maybe she's tutoring them?

Lucas: I doubt it. She's a quiet person, right Richard?

…

Lucas: Richard? Where'd he go?

*Bell rings

Thunder: I think that's the reason why.

Lucas: Yeah, gotta go. See yah!

Thunder: Yeah, see yeah dude!

*Recess

Richard: _Where's Katherine? *While leaning against a tree* We always meet up here? I have to talk to her about why she was with the cheerleaders. *Hears someone say hey, and feels tap on shoulder* *Turns around*_

Katherine: Sorry I was late. The whole class had to stay in because they were loud.

Richard: That's so unfair.

Katherine: What do you mean?

Richard: The quiet people still stay in while the loud ones are the one that talk.

Katherine: We're a class, we're all in this together.

Richard: *_giggles_* We're all in this together.

Katherine What do you m… Oh, that.

Richard: Yup HSM.

Katherine: Also the sequels.

Richard: *_nods_* By the way.

Katherine: What is it?

Richard: Why were you with the cheerleaders?

Katherine: Oh that. On Thursday, they said I'd be perfect to be a cheerleader next year.

Richard: They did?

Katherine: So I tried out after school, and I got in. For next year anyway.

Richard: You did? Congratulations! *_Hugs Katherine_*

Katherine: *_Pulls out of hug* _Thanks.

*_Bell rings_


	19. Building Robots

Chapter 19: Building Robots

**I'll tell you the truth: I actually forgot they had an appointment with him. I realized that before I went to sleep and the computer was off. HAH! So fail me.**

Aaron: Okay everyone is here. Let's go to the tables, and I'll see if your plans are right, so the robot will work properly.

*At the tables

Aaron: Okay, let me see your building plans.

Katherine: Here. *_Hands building plans_*

Aaron: Okay, *_Examines plans_* looks like it's right. Okay it's time for you all to start building. You all have the materials and tools, right?

Thunder: Yup.

Aaron: Okay start putting in the… **I'm not actually going to do it step by step because I do not know how to build a robot.**

*At 6 O'clock

Aaron: Good job everyone! Your all 3-fourths there. Now someone has to work on the programming.

Richard: I will.

Aaron: Alright, It's 6 O'clock everyone. Richard, just give me a call whenever you need help with the programming.

**Sorry it's short, It's not part of the main story, and I'm not that excited to type about it.**


	20. Minecraft

Chapter 20: Minecraft (Rules!) (Not advertising)

Alfred: Welcome Master Dick. Ms. Greely. Would you like anything Master Dick?

Richard: 2 sandwiches and 2 glasses of water, please.

Alfred: Coming right up Master Dick.

Richard: Thank you Alfred.

Alfred: *_Nods and walks to the kitchen*_

Richard: Sit on the couch, I have to do something first.

Katherine: Okay.

Richard: *_Walks up to room* I should probably tell them I will be pretty late, but first I have to put my stuff down and change. *Sets backpack down on the bed and changes into blue pants, and a light blue sweater, then picks up phone* Hmm. Who should I call? Wally? Sure. *Goes to contacts, and searches up Wally's name*_

_*_While at the living room

Katherine: _*Starts up computer* I wonder why he's taking so long. *Longs in and opens up minecraft* While waiting, I'll just play mine craft. *Logs in mine craft and opens up world* Besides, I'm doing a huge project for my viewers. *Starts playing minecraft*_

*In Richard's room

Richard: Hey Wally!

*At Mount. Justice

Wally: Hey Robin! What's up? Where are you?

*Richard's Room

Richard: Oh nothing. I'm at home right now, in my room.

*At Mount. Justice

Wally: So why'd you call?

*Richard's room

Richard: I just want to tell you something.

*At Mount. Justice

Wally: What is it?*Richard's room

Richard: I won't be coming to Mount. Justice 'till later on. I wanted to say this so you all won't get worried about me. Tell the others too okay?

*Mount. Justice

Wally: Sure! So, why will you be late?

*Richard's room

Richard: I have company right now.

*Mount Justice

Wally: So who is…

*Richard's room

Richard: *_Loud and rushed voice_* I gotta go! She's probably waiting for me right now. And wondering where I am. I promise I'll leave by 5.

*Mount. Justice

Wally: Robin! Wait!

*Richard's room

Richard: Bye. *_hangs up*_

*Mount. Justice

Wally: Ugh! How rude!

Artemis: What happened?

*Team gathers around Wally

Wally: Robin just hung up on me, before I even said bye! Also, he didn't answer my question.

Megan: What is your question?

Wally: Who is your guest. Which reminds me, that I didn't even get a chance to finish my question.

Artemis: Well that's rude.

Kaldur: Very impolite of Robin.

Megan: That's not nice at all!

Superboy: Even if he can't say is secret identity. Or anything that will.

Wally: I'm glad all of you agree with me.

Artemis: For the 1st time.

Wally: HEY!

*While at Wayne Manor

Alfred: Master… Dick?

Katherine: He's upstairs doing something.

Alfred: Alright. Here are the sandwiches and water Miss Greely. *_Sets silver platter on table then leaves_*

*Katherine bites part of the sandwich and drinks some water

Richard: *_Rushes downstairs_*

Katherine: Hey Richard. *_Still looks at screen*_

Richard: Minecraft?

Katherine: Yes.

Richard: So, I wanna see what you're… Whoa.

*Screen shows an iron castle behind a huge village with a forest surrounding the castle and village. Including signs on certain huts to show that it's a store. And a light blue hole with water making a huge pool behind the castle. Also fountains around the village, including a huge fountain in and out of the castle. With a standing statue of her player out of her castle

Katherine: So what do you think of my Minecraft world?

Richard: It's so amazing! How did you do that?

Katherine: Being home schooled before gave me lots of time to work on Minecraft. So, let's start on your level, shall we?

Richard: Okay.

Katherine: Let's hope you don't get addicted to it.

Richard: Addicted? Tch. I doubt it.

*58 minutes later

Katherine: Okay, it's official, your addicted. Now your one of us.

Richard: Of who? Is it a group?

Katherine: Not really. It isn't official. It's me and my nephew. And kinda my brother. We're all addicted to Minecraft. Especially my nephew. 'Cuz of Kevin.

Richard: Who's Kevin?

Katherine: He's a youtube user that does Minecraft videos. Also, his idol.

Richard: Cool. Who's yours?

Katherine: It's actually Sorvius and Kevin.

Richard: Why?

Katherine: Sorvius is awesome, and Kevin is funny…er. Than the current Sorvius, anyway.

Richard: Why is he awesome? And the other guy funnier? And why did you say current Sorvius?

Katherine: Sorvius is awesome because he trapped a Ghast once. I've been watching all his videos. I don't know the others because I forgot, and I kinda skipped a lot. Kevin is funnier cuz he thought a trap door was a waffle. I just laughed so much at that!

Richard: *_oddly_* Okay?

Katherine: I also said that because he's different than before.

Phone: here's only one (one) way to (two) say

Those three words and that's what I'll do, (I love you) I love you

Richard: *_Rushes to answer phone_*

Katherine: *_Raises right eyebrow in confusion_*

Richard: Hello?

*Mount. Justice

Wally: So, Robin! Are you headed here yet?

*Wayne living room

Richard: No, I'm still here at my house. Why?

*Mount. Justice

Wally: *_Yells_* WHAT?

Artemis: WALLY!

Wally: *_To Artemis_* Yeesh. *_To Robin_* You said you'll leave by 5! It's already 5: 16!

*Wayne Living Room

Richard: *_yells_* 5:16?

*Mount. Justice

Wally: Yes! Get over here, NOW!

Kaldur: Wally, calm down.

*Wayne living room

Richard: Okay. See you there, Wal… _woops_… ly.

*Mount. Justice

Wally: Okay Rob.

*Wayne living room

Richard: *_Hangs up_* Sorry Katherine. He just reminded me that I was supposed to leave to the club meeting. Can we continue this tomorrow?

Katherine: Sure. *_Turns off laptop, and walks out the door_*

Richard: *_Slides down pole carrying laptop, and hops in bat mobile*_


	21. Team Problems

Chapter 21: Team Problems

**Another Heads up: I will be changing my Story format sooner or later.**

*In the bat mobile on the highway

Robin: Batman?

Batman: Yes Robin?

Robin: Can I buy a game?

Batman: Just use your debit card.

Robin: Thank you Batman.

Batman: Your welcome Robin.

*At mount. Justice

Robin: _No teammate in sight, wow amazing. *Sits down, starts up laptop, enters "club" user, then go's on Minecraft website, and opens up buy Minecraft tab* So how do you do it? *Clicks I've read terms and agreement* I'm pretty sure it's a VISA. *Click VISA bubble and clicks Proceed to checkout*_

*30 minutes later

Robin: _Thank you Katherine! I've been missing this in my life! Minecraft is so fun! And I also made awesome skins that look like me. All versions, Gotham Academy student, everyday, Robin suit, Robin Civilian, and tuxedo me. I'm currently using Robin Civilian, and boy! It looks awesome! Jeez, I am obsessed. And I'm almost done with the 3-D heart I made on my other level. Should I do it now? Or later? Eh later. Now, what should I work on now? The castle walls? Fountains? Fountains for sure. WAIT NO! Castle walls, to keep out the mobs I must light them up too. I should add a moat too. Nah, I don't know how to make a bridge. *Unpauses, grabs all cobbleystone, and continues castle wall*_

*Team all walk in dripping with water in their bathing suits, holding towels

Wally: ROB! *_Tries to run , then slips_* OW!

Laptop: *_click click click_*

Wally: Rob? *_Walks close to Robin_* Watcha doin' there, buddy?

Robin: Hey Wally.

Wally: Rob? Don't you think your addicted to whatever your doing?

Robin: *_Scoffs_* No! Not at all!

Wally: When did you get that? Friday?

Robin: Tch. No. Today.

Wally: WHAT? You are addicted! Exactly _when_?

Robin: A little over 30 minutes maybe?

Wally: Okay, it's time for a break Rob.

Robin: I've only been on it for around 30 minutes!

Wally: Okay, but when you've hit 1 hour, it's over, alright?

Robin: Okay.

*About 30 minutes later

Wally: It's time for a break Robin. It's time for you to get off.

Robin: Few more minutes.

Wally: No, you agreed you'd get off.

Robin: But you said about.

Wally: It's already been _about_! Now give me that laptop! *_Extends arms and hands for laptop_*

Robin: *_Saves, closes laptop, and puts in case_* I'll never give you my laptop! *_Runs off with laptop in case_*

Wally: Dang it! Robin! Get back here!

Robin's echo: Never!

Wally: Wow, Robin is real materialistic about his laptop. *_sighs_* I'll probably never catch him. *To team* Hey, I kinda need help on something. Can you help?

Artemis: For?

Wally: Robin. He said he'll get off his laptop and he isn't!

Megan: What's so bad about that?

Kaldur: Nothing seems wrong at all.

Wally: He's obsessed with a game!

Artemis: Now _that _doesn't seem good.

Megan: That is good.

Kaldur: For the health.

Wally: That also mean he won't be hanging out with me that much!

*Wherever Robin is at

Robin: _They seem to be gone, for now. *Opens laptop and continues Minecraft, and puts it on mute*_

Artemis: Wally, that's selfish of you!

Wally: What? No it isn't!

Megan: Actually, it is Wally.

Wally: Maybe it is…

Artemis: Oh it is.

Wally: But the main point is that he's addicted!

Artemis: Guess your right.

Megan: I agree.

Wally: Megan, Connect us. Everyone split up and find Robin! Don't let him see you, contact everyone else once you've found him.

*Everyone splits up and looks for Robin

*Wherever Robin is

Robin: _I've been trained by __**the Batman**__. I don't think they could find me, but Batman could. I wonder what Katherine is doing. *Saves, close Minecraft, shuts down, closes laptop, and puts in case, then pulls out phone, and browses phone while listening to music with plugged in headphones* *Hums along to music* Plain White T's is up! *Starts singing amazingly along to song* _(Just doing this because Jesse McCartney voices him) Three words for you!… I love you. There's only one way to say, those three words. And that's what I'll do! I love you. I. Love. You. *_Instruments play_*

Superboy: _Comm.-Guys, I think I just heard Robin singing._

Wally: _Comm.- What? Robin doesn't sing. But still, follow he voice!_

Superboy: _Comm.- I can't believe I'm going to say this but. He sings wonderfully._

*Everyone gasps

Wally: _Comm.- I so wanna hear him! Super boy! Don't let him find you out! I want to hear him badly. Tell us where he is when you find him, okay?_

Superboy: _Comm.- I already found him. He's at the Passion room, at the other side of the mountain. (Making stuff up, I'm not sure if this is a real room)_

Wally: _Comm.- Really? Come on everyone, to the Passion room!_

*Outside the Passion room

Megan: *_Whispers_* Wow, that's amazing.

Artemis: *_Whispers_* It's like he has the "Voice of an Angel."

Wally: *_Whispers_* Wow. I never knew he was this good.

Kaldur: *_Whispers_* Amazing. Just truly amazing.

Connor: …

Wally: *_Whispers_* Too amazing for words Connor?

Connor: *_Whispers_* Maybe.

Robin: *_Continue singing amazingly_* They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going! Yeah, we're going down. All They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going! Yeah, we're going down .

Wally: *_Whispers_* Shall we go in and surprise him?

Artemis: *_Whispers_* Sure, I'm up for it.

Megan: It's good for him anyway so yes.

Kaldur: Yes.

Connor: *_nods_*

Robin: *_Continue singing amazingly_* You got me hypnotized, so memorized. And I just got to… *_Sees teammates rushing towards him, then black out_*

*Later on

Robin: *_Eyes closed and barely hears things in the distance_*

Batman: Why'd you do that to him?

Wally: We didn't know it would…

Batman: *_Serious voice_* Tell me why.

Wally: He was on his laptop and started getting addicted to something.

Batman: *_Serious voice_* What is this 'something?'

Wally: I don't know! It looked like a bunch of blocks everywhere!

Batman: *_Serious voice_* Then why did you all charge at him?

Wally: He wouldn't stop!

Batman: How long has he been at it?

Wally: 1 hour.

Batman: *_A little louder_* An hour! *_normal batman voice_* You should've let him go. That isn't very long. You all should be punished for that. Why is Wally the only one talking?

Wally: It was my fault.

Batman: I'm glad your telling the truth. It means your maturing. So I will lower your punishment. You only have to clean the kitchen and living room. As for the rest of you go to your room. Wally, when your done, go to your room too. I'll call you all out when you can go, or if your mentor says you have to. Now go.

*Team go's to rooms and Wally looks for a bucket and sponge, fills bucket with lots of water and soap, then starts cleaning kitchen

Robin: *_Softly_* Batman.

Batman: *_Walks over to Robin_* Yes Robin?

Robin: Please be easy on them. They were just worried about my physical and mental being. Please Batman. Let their punishments go. It was my fault. I'm the one that didn't realize it in the first place. I'm the one that didn't let me stop.

Batman: Your maturing Robin. And I'll let there punishments go, for you.

Robin: What about me?

Batman: What about you?

Robin: What's my punishment?

Batman: You don't have.

Robin: Why?

Batman: You admitted your punishment, your maturing. *Turns to Wally* Wally, you've been excused. Thank Robin. *_Walks into Bedroom Hallway(Still making stuff up)*_

Wally: Thank you so much! *_Runs to put stuff away_*

Batman: Everyone!

Team: *_Opens door_* Yes?

Batman: Your punishment is over. Thank Robin. *_Walks over to Robin_* Let's go. It's a long drive to Gotham. *_Walks with Robin to batmobile_*


	22. Sweet Dreams

Chapter 22: Sweet Dreams

**I'll be changing the Script Forma now. Since I was working on my next Fanfic for a good reason, I got used to the Script Format I used for that. So, yeah. Sorry if it's all of a sudden.**

**Richard POV**

It was 10:36, past my bedtime (I don't know when or if he has a bedtime). But I had a hard time sleeping. So, I was sitting by the open window, looking at the bright moon hovering over the neighborhood, feeling the cool breeze blow on my face. It was relaxing. When I looked down, there was this roof. It was too high for someone to climb, and to small for someone to sit on it. When I looked up back at the Waxing Cresent(I looked it up in the moon calendar, yes I want everything as real as possible) disappearing behind the clouds. As my eyelids became heavier each second, I rested my head on my arm, which was on the bottom of the frame, of the window. A little while after, my eyes were finally closed, and I was asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_DREAM_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Bruce POV**_

_When I decided it was time for me to greet Dick, Good Morning, I put down the newspaper and walked into his room. But when I saw him, he was crying. 'Was it that time of year again?' I thought to myself. I walked up to him, worried. "Dick, are you alright?" But when I pulled up the blanket, he wasn't there, It was just a recording. I started it from the beginning, and listened very carefully. 'I'm sorry I'm not here in my room. But Haley's Circus found one of my cousins(Making things up). His parent's said I no longer belonged to you anymore. That they would at me and that they were my family, no you. I ad no choice but to go. There was even police here, so technically, it was the law. You know how we are about the law. I guess there's no Robin in Gotham anymore. (This is making me cry) Sorry. I'll never forget you and Alfred, or anyone else. I love you Bruce. I guess this means goodbye forever.' Then the recording ended after that. By this time, I was crying. I was full of sadness, that he was gone forever.(Trying to hold in tears right now.) My ward, no. My son, he was gone. The little bird of Gotham, gone. Never to return again. I couldn't stop myself from crying, I had no choice but to give in. I didn't want to face the facts right now. He filled up the empty void in my life, and I didn't know I had it until he came. I dropped to the ground on my knees, hands covering my face, with tears streaming down._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_End_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Richard POV**

After that, I woke up, wanting no more of that dream. But it's 4:48. I only slept for 4 hours and 12 minutes(Yes I "did" the math). But I'm still energized, and decided to get up and start getting ready for school.


	23. Good Morning

Chapter 23: Good Morning

**Richard POV **

As I was up and ready for school, I heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Bruce. "Hi Bruce!" I said to him. He wasn't expecting me, so he jumped at my words. "Dick? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" He asked me. "I woke up at 4:38, and I couldn't sleep. So I decided day for school." "Good for you, you have eaten, right?" "Yes. A sandwich." "Good boy." I smiled at his words.

**SORRY, IT'S A SUPER SHORT CHAPTER. MADE IT LONG STORY SHORT, WELL NOT REALLY. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO PUT.**


	24. BUSTED

**Chapter 24: BUSTED!**

**Richard POV**

"Richard John Grayson!" Was the first thing I heard in math class, and at that moment I knew I was in trouble. "Yes Ms. Winnie?" "How dare you sleep in class! I can't believe I'm saying this, but to the Principal's Office this instant! I'm very disappointed in you." I sighed. "Okay." "And take your things with you." I stood up, took my things, pushed the chair, and walked out the door.

**Katherine POV**

_Wow, he's being sent to the Principal's Office, this must be the first time for him._ "Okay class, continue your projects, today is the last day in class, to work on it." "So, Thunder, what should we do now?" I asked him. "Considering we're three-fourths done with robot, and we don't have it right now, *_coughs_" Katherine,*_coughs_* we should work on the programming." When I was about to say something, he continued. "But also keeping in mind that it's on Dick's laptop, which he has right now, and he's not here, I don't know." "A simple, 'I don't know' would have sufficed." Then I noticed Ms. Winnie coming towards us. "Why aren't you 2 working on your project?" "We already started on building it, and Richard has the next part." Thunder said. "What is your project?" Ms. Winnie asked. "A robot." I replied. "Then work on the experiment table." Then she left.

**Richard POV**

"Richard, Richard, Richard." He said, sighing in disappointment. "What did you do, that made you end up here?" The principal asked. "I was caught sleeping in class." He sighed. "Why Richard? Why?" "I was tired." "Not enough sleep? Why?" "I didn't have enough sleep, last night. I couldn't sleep." "Why? Problems at home?" I started whispering my answer to him. "Not home, my heart." Then I started tearing. "Aw. What about your heart?" This is when I officially started crying. "My parents." "That's keeping you up? Aw, you poor boy. I'll call Mr. Wayne, your in no shape to be in school right now." "Are you just doing that because he's Bruce Wayne? Who pretty much owns Gotham City." said sniffing. "Uuuuh. I'm doing it because you're to tired, and you'll just keep getting in trouble." "Tch. If you say so." "Now, sssssh. The phone is ringing… Hello? Is this Bruce Wayne? …May I speak to him? … Ah, Mr. Wayne. Your ward, or son, is in no shape to be at school. I need you to pick him up… Alright, thank you." I heard him say. "Mr. Wayne will be coming soon, to pick you up. Make sure you're ready." "Okay." I said, knowing I'm already, ready. "Hello, Ms. Winnie?" He said, after dialing in a number and picking it up. "Richard John Grayson will not be returning to class… Okay, bye." He hung up. A few minutes pasted by.

**Bruce POV(Yes, this is an exception, the dream didn't count)**

I walked into the Principal's Office. "Dick, I'm here." I said, signaling him to come, as he turned around. "Okay." I heard him whisper, as he stood up, holding his things, and walking with me, out the door. Before we reached the car, I heard him about to say something, so we stopped and we turned to each other. "Bruce? Is the car spinning to you?" He said, lazily. I saw him start to fall, but I caught him before he fell down completely. I saw that his eyes were closed, so I tried not to bother him, and carried him to the car, and put him in. The car ride was very quiet, knowing that Dick was asleep. When we arrived at Wayne Manor, Alfred was waiting outside the door. "Alfred, grab his backpack and laptop case and bring it to his room." He nodded, and carried the stuff up to his room.


	25. Isn't it Sweet? Fatherson moment

Chapter 25: Isn't it Sweet?

**Bruce POV**

I opened the passenger door, lifted Dick up in my arms, locked the door and closed it. Alfred was nice enough to leave it open for me, as I walked through the door, I completely forgot that the Young Justice Mentors were there. They were all talking with each other, it was very noisy. Then I heard him groan. Then I whispered to all of them, "Sssh, he's asleep. _Don't_ wake him up." "Okay." They all whispered. "Looks like Daddy-Bat his carrying his son, the little Robin." Barry Allen said, as he smirked. I just glared at him, but it was no ordinary glare, it was the bat-glare. It was much more effective, since my eyes were visible. Then I just continued walking up the stairs, carrying him up to his room. When I set him down on his bed, under the covers, I saw that his lips formed a very subtle smile. And I smiled back at him, even though he didn't know. I came closer to him, and kissed him upon his forehead. I just stood there for awhile, looking at him. _He looks so peaceful, just laying there._ I ran my fingers through his silky smooth, black hair, knowing he'd be my perfect son. (BTW: It supposed to be a "father/son moment," yes, quotations since Dick isn't actually awake)

**NO, SERIOUSLY, ISN'T IT SWEET?**

I then walked downstairs to the young justice mentors(His POV will be long). "So Bruce, how his he?" Oliver asked me. "My little angel, is doing _very_ good." I answered him, and smiled proudly.


	26. An Actual Sweet Dream

Chapter 26: An Actual Sweet Dream

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Richard's Dream_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Richard POV**

"_Dick, you know I'm proud of you, right?" Bruce asked me. Bruce was holding me in his arms like he would a baby, after a mission. Apparently it went bad and he came in to save me, well us. I was beat up pretty bad. "No, I do not. You don't show id you are or not, and you don't say anything about it." I told him, in a weak voice. "Well, I am proud of you. I also want to tell you something else." "What?" "That I know I'm not your real father but I want to give you all the love and comfort your real dad gave you." I smiled at his words. "I know Bruce. I know." "You're my perfect son, Dick. My little angel." I blushed. "Thank you Bruce." I smiled and hugged him._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_End Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Richard POV**

I woke up soon after that. That was a very sweet moment. _Why am I just having this dream, now?_ When I realized I was still wearing my uniform, I decided to change out of it, and into my everyday, Dick Grayson clothes. _What should now? I have no homework to do, since Math was my first subject_. I heard a knock on the door, when it opened, it showed Bruce.

**Bruce POV**

"Dick, it's time for lunch. Come down to the dining room and eat now." I said to him(Yes, he's been asleep for that long). "Okay." He said, as he walked over to me. While I thought, _my little angel._ I walked with him, to the dining room.

**Richard POV**

When reached the dining room, I noticed people were there. "What are they doing here?" I whispered to him. "_They_ are the Young Justice mentors, along with Red Tornado, and Black Canary. We're having a Justice League meeting. A _private_ meeting. Understand?" "Yes, of course." "Promise you won't listen in to our conversation?" "Yes Bruce. I promise." "Good boy. Now take you seat."


	27. An Awkward Lunch

Chapter 27: An Awkward Lunch

**Richard POV**

I sat at my usual seat, while Bruce sat in the next seat, near me. Along with the mentors. Sure it was awkward having the Young Justice Mentors, and Black Canary (Notice I didn't include Red Tornado, since he's a robot and all) eat with me at the dining table, but it was also nice having company, while eating lunch at home. "Alfred, I very much appreciate you cooking individual lunches for each of us. This is delicious Alfred." Bruce told him. And Alfred just nodded. The mentors and Black Canary complimented. Bruce turned his head toward me, with the bat glare. Which meant I too had to compliment him. "This lunch, is still at it's best Alfred. But I was okay if you made sandwich." Oliver Queen and Barry Allen snickered a little, with Bruce just staring at them.

I was almost done with my lunch 10 minutes later, all I had to do is finish my…vegetables(I don't know if he likes vegetables or not, so I'm making him not like it). I was just sitting there, staring at my vegetables. "Eat your vegetables." They all said to me. "It's good for you. Come on Dick." Bruce said to me. I sighed, and had no choice but to eat it.


	28. Is it Official?

Chapter 28: Is it Official?

**Robin POV**

As we entered Mount. Justice, the scanner said, "Recognizing Batman(I won't put numbers, I forgot it), Robin. " Then I heard my teammates scream my name run towards me. "Try not to bother Robin. He doesn't feel to good, let him sleep." I heard him batman say. Wally groaned in disappointment, knowing that he couldn't talk to his best friend. Batman left me to go to some other room. I did what Batman wanted me to do, well at least try. "So Robin, why did Bats say you didn't feel good?" Wally said. "I didn't get enough sleep last night, I fell asleep in class, and I almost fell on the ground before I entered the car." I answered. "Wait, did you go home early?" Artemis asked, in suspicion. "Yes, why." "Just wondering. What did you do?" "Have lunch with all our mentors, including Black Canary, with Red Tornado in the living room." "Wow. Must have been tough, Rob." Wally asked me, nudging me. "Okay. So, like Batman said, let me sleep." I said, laying down on the couch. "Okay, if that's what you really want." Wally said, as they all left.

My eyelids started becoming heavier as each second past by. But I was interrupted by my ring tone. I answered my phone. "Hello?" I answered, sleepy. "Richard it's me, Katherine. I want to ask you something." "Hi Katherine. What do you want to ask?" I said, still sleepy. "It's a question about our relationship status. Not to rush things or something. Are we still friends? Or are we…" "A couple." I answered back, yawning. "Okay. And are you alright? Since you went home early and all." "I'm alright, except for the part of almost falling." "Oooh." "I'm sleepy right now, can you call later?" I asked her. "Okay. See yah." "See you later." I hung up after that.

**Wally POV**

We're standing in the next room, listening in to his conversation. Or what we could hear, anyway. "So guys, we found out about something else about him." I told them, quietly. "That means we're one step closer."

**THE END. I KNOW IT'S A SUCKY ENDING. Here's the sequel, it's partially started: **.net/s/7193497/1/The_Key_to_Robins_Identity


End file.
